


Hadrian & Celeste Potter: The Chamber of Secrets

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Twins Who Lived: Hadrian & Celeste Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: & | Friendship, / | Romance, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Motherhood opened Petunia's eyes, Multi, Nice Draco Malfoy, Nice Petunia Dursley, No Twincest, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Parenthood opens eyes, Petunia Deserves Better, Rewrite, Slightly OC Draco Malfoy, Slightly OC Lucius Malfoy, Slightly OC Narcissa Black Malfoy, Vernon Dursley is a Jerk, so does living with Bellatrix's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: Harry and Celeste are excited to be returning to Hogwarts for their 2nd Year. But things are going to be complicated. As there is a dark plot in the making, and someone doesn't want the Potters to return to their beloved world of magic.Warning: This will be darker than the first book.Any familiar characters are J.K. Rowlings as is the main plot.~Chapter 8!~
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Celeste Lillian Potter (OFC) [Crush], Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter & Celeste Lillian Potter (OFC), Jason Roper (OMC)/Marie Roper (OFC), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: The Twins Who Lived: Hadrian & Celeste Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497308
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. The Disastrous Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters get a mysterious visitor at the same time as an important dinner for Uncle Vernon...
> 
> Warning: Contains self-abuse (Dobby), child abuse, with hints of spousal abuse (Uncle Vernon isn't a kind man).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 1 | The Disastrous Dinner

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Why did we have to return home again?” Harry groans from his place on the bench. If the Potter twins thought this summer was going to be any different, they were wrong. Since their beloved school trunks were placed in the back of Uncle Vernon’s car, things are tense. All of their school things; their wands, their spellbooks, Harry’s broomstick, _everything_ is now locked in the closet under the stairs where they slept for ten years until their first Hogwarts letter. Causing both Potters to be unable to do their summer assignments. Only their animals Aquila and Hedwig were allowed out. Though Hedwig is locked in her cage. Uncle Vernon even banned the Potters from saying ‘magic’ words. A ban that only he enforces.

Dudley’s relationship with the twins has changed. He still teases Celeste and chases Harry with his friends but it's kinder somehow. He surprised Celeste with a hug once Uncle Vernon left and grinned when he saw two new colors added to the charm he got for Christmas. Harry, still surprised by the new dynamic, was shocked Dudder’s gang welcomed him in. That they considered him ‘cool.’ As it goes, Dudley told them, Harry got one of his teachers fired. With Aunt Petunia, only Harry’s attitude toward her changed. Knowing how she truly cared for them. Both wondered what Uncle Vernon thought of her trip to visit them. Both unable to ask her. Both saw that she was different when around their uncle, timider, less caring. There were rare smiles when she saw the cousins get along. Hopeful ones.

Celeste sighs, rolling her eyes but not replying, playing with the grass until something catches her eye. Harry jumps with her gasp, his matching eyes going to the same place where two large green eyes are staring at them. Then just as quicking those eyes vanishing into the bushes, leaving the twins uneasy. “Hadrian! Celeste! Here now!” yells a voice from inside. There are sighs from both Potters as they get up to obey. Aquila rubbing against Cel’s ankles as they go. “There you are! Sit, sit!” Uncle Vernon exclaims, “We haven’t got much time before the Masons arrive.” The Potters roll their eyes, _oh yes, the Masons._ Mr. Mason is an important man to the Dursleys, well to Uncle Vernon. He’s a potential client, one that, if the sell goes through, might lead to his promotion. Tonight Mr. Mason and his wife are coming for dinner. A dinner that they’ve been preparing for, for the last week.

“So let’s go over the plan, shall we?” Vernon continues, “Petunia, darling?” The tall strawberry blond woman straightens, “I’ll be here in the lounge, waiting to welcome them into our home.” Uncle Vernon nods, “Dudley?” His son glances at the Potters, before glancing at his father, “I’ll be waiting to open the door.” Vernon chuckles, “Yes, yes, very good. And you Potters?” narrowing his already beady eyes at them.“We’ll be upstairs, being silent and pretending we don’t exist,” Celeste recites. Their uncle smirks uglily, “Yes, you will. Be sure your owl,” he sneers, “is silent as well. I want no more of its bloody ruckus!” Harry’s eyes narrow, “She’s bored! If she was able to go outside, she’d be fine!” Vernon growls, “And have her get letters from those…” his nose wrinkles, “from those friends of yours. I think not!”

“We haven’t heard a word from any of them all summer!” Harry exclaims. Honestly, something that’s bothering both Potters. “Well, who’d want to be friends with you,” Vernon answers snidely. Harry bristles but Celeste interrupts, “Harry and I should be going now, shouldn’t we, Uncle Vernon? It’s nearly five.” Vernon glances at the clock and sneers, “Yes.” Cel beams brightly, “Okay. Good luck,” before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. “Honestly, what is with you?!” Cel hisses lowly, “Do you want to stay in your room forever!” Harry yanks his arm away, huffing, “He’s cruel.” Cel rolls her eyes, “Oh, honestly.” They fall silent entering Harry’s room only to freeze. As something is jumping on the bed, something that wasn’t there when they left.

It freezes hearing Cel’s gasp, turning toward them showing large green eyes the size of tennis balls. Large bat-like ears twitching as they hear Dudley greeting the Masons. Then it hops off the bed, bowing so low that its long thin nose nearly touches the floor. Both noticing it's wearing what looks to be an old stained pillowcase with rips for its arms, legs, and hands. “Hello,” Cel whispers after sharing a glance with Harry. Both knowing that this was what was staring at them. “Celeste and Hadrian Potter!” the creature speaks, in a high-pitched voice that probably carries downstairs. “So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir and miss… Such an honor it is…” Cel tilts her head, “You’re a house-elf, aren’t you?” Harry’s eyes widen as the creature, the house-elf, nods, “I am, miss.”

“Not to be rude,” Harry begins, hearing Petunia’s false laugh, “but it isn’t a great time to have a… house-elf in my room.” Cel glares at him when Dobby hangs his head, “It’s not that we aren’t happy to meet you. But…” Harry cuts in, “is there a reason you’re here?” ignoring another glare from Cel. “Oh, yes, sir,” Dobby replies happily, “Dobby has come to tell you, sir and miss… It is difficult… Dobby wonders where to begin…” Harry glances at Cel, before motioning to the bed, “Harry. And you could sit down.” Immediately, Harry knew he said something wrong as the elf bursts into tears, loud tears. “S-sit down!” Dobby wails, “Never… never ever…”

“We don’t mean to offend, Dobby,” Cel adds, trying to calm the elf. “Offend Dobby,” he chokes, “Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard… like an equal…" Cel winces, figuring out he must belong to an old pureblood family. The two manage to calm him and he sits on the bed, looking tearfully at the Potters with adoration. “You can’t have met many decent wizards then,” Harry jokes, swallowing at Cel’s look of horror.

Dobby shakes his head, then launches himself at the window. He bare hits his head once, yelling, “Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby,” before Cel pulls him away. ‘What was that,’ Harry mouths to his sister. “He spoke ill of his family,” Cel whispers, a tear slipping out of her eyes. Harry frowns, “His family?” Cel swallows, “Lady Malfoy told me how cruel some wizarding families could be to their house-elves. But I never imagined…” blinking away tears. “Can’t he leave?” Harry asks in horror, watching another tear slip from her eye. “No, sir, Dobby must serve the family until he dies, sir,” replies the elf staring in awe at the crying witch. “Can no one help you? Can we?” Harry asks, hating his sister’s tears. Cel sniffles as Dobby wails once more. “Dobby, please,” Cel whispers frantically, “please be quiet. If Uncle Vernon hears you…” Harry nods in agreement. “Harry Potter asks if they can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of the Potters’ greatness, sir and miss, but of your goodness… Dobby never knew…”

“Our greatness…” Celeste repeats, blushing slightly, “that’s…” Harry snorts, “Rubbish.” Cel chuckles, nodding, “We haven’t done anything worth being called great.” The elf glances at them both. “The Potters are humble and modest,” Dobby continues reverently, “The Potter twins speak not of their triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…” Cel glares at Harry as he questions, “Voldemort?”Dobby claps his hand over his ears, moaning, “Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!” Cel hums calmly, “Apologies. Sometimes,” another glare at her brother, “we forget the fear the name brings.” Dobby blinks owlishly at the apology, both Potter fearing another wail. “Dobby heard that the Potter twins met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that the Potters escaped yet again.” Cel joins Harry on the bed, both nodding watching tears gather in Dobby’s eyes.

“Ah, sir, miss,” Dobby sniffs, using the edge of the pillowcase to dap the gathering water, “The Potter twins are valiant and bold. They have braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect them, to warn them, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…” Cel gasps horrifiedly but the elf continues, “Harry and Celeste Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!” Cel blinks at him as Harry gawks. “W-what? But we’ve got to go back, Dobby,” Harry continues, “We don’t belong here. We belong in your world… at Hogwarts.” Dobby shakes his head, so fast his ears flap, “No, no, no! Harry and Celeste Potter must stay where they are safe. They are too great, too good, to lose. If the Potters go back to Hogwarts, they will be in mortal danger.” Cel’s eyes widen, “Why?”

“There is a plot, Celeste Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year,” Dobby answers, shaking, “Dobby has known for months. Harry and Celeste Potter must not put themselves in peril. They are too important!” Harry glances at a horrified Cel, “What terrible things? Who’s plotting them?” The elf makes an odd noise like he's choking, then gets up and bangs his head frantically on the wall. Harry stops him this time, “All right! You can say. But why are you warning us?” he pauses, his eyes widening, and he swallows, “this doesn’t.” his eyes flick to Cel, “this doesn’t have anything to do with Vol… with You-Know-Who, has it? Just shake or nod.” Both sigh, relieved as he slowly shakes his head, “Not—not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Cel frowns knowing that he’s trying to tell them something…

“Well then, I can’t think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts,” Harry says, relieved, “I mean there’s Dumbledore, for one thing.” Dobby bows his head, “Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Dobby knows Dumbledore’s powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But,” his voice drops, becoming urging, “there are powers Dumbledore doesn’t… powers no decent wizard…” Before either Potter can stop him, Dobby leaps off the bed, seizing the desk lamp and, horrifyingly, starts beating himself on the head with earsplitting yelps. The twins gulp as silence falls below. They hear Uncle Vernon’s voice, “Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!” One glance has Harry picking up Dobby and placing him in the closet with Cel closing him in. Then both laying on the bed and staring, longingly, out the window.

Vernon’s eyes narrow, taking in the innocent act as he enters, “What—the devil—are—you—doing?! You’ve just ruined the punchline of my Japanse golfer joke… One more sound, Potters, and you’ll wish you’d never been born!” then he stomps back out. Harry soothes Cel before releasing Dobby from the closet, “See what it’s like here? We’ve got to go back! It’s the only place we’ve got…” he swallows, glancing at Cel, “well, I think we’ve friends.” Dobby blinks, “Friends that don’t even write?!” Dobby slyly says. “I expect they’ve just been,” Harry begins quickly, before frowning as Cel sits up straighter. Her eyes are narrow, “How do you know they haven’t been writing us?” Harry copies her as Dobby shuffles in place, “Harry and Celeste Potter mustn’t be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best…” Harry’s voice is a low growl, “Have you been stopping our letters?!”

“Dobby has them, sir,” Dobby replies, stepping out of reach and pulling out two stacks of letters tied together with twine. One thicker than the other. In both though, they can point out the neat handwriting of Hermione, Ron’s sprawl, and Hagrid’s scribble. In the larger one, Cel sees her friends’ handwriting along with Lady Malfoy’s. Dobby stares at the twins, “The Potters mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if sir and miss thought their friends had forgotten them… maybe they wouldn’t go back to school.” Cel blinks as Harry lunges at the elf, aiming for the letters. Memories of Celeste’s tears that their friends hate her resurfacing. Dobby skillfully evades it, “The Potters will have them, sir, if they give their word not to return to Hogwarts. This is a danger you mustn’t face! Say you won’t go back!” Harry shakes his head, “No! Give me our letters!” Dobby glances at Cel, “Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice.” Then before the twins could move, Dobby bolts to the door, opening it then sprinting down the stairs.

“Harry, no!” Cel whispers as she watches Harry follow the elf. To late… Her eyes close as she hears them move down the stairs. Gingerly she follows, hearing them in the kitchen. “No,” Harry croaks, “Please they’ll kill us…” Her eyes close, _Harry, you should have just stayed…_ “Harry Potter must say they won’t go back to school…” Dobby squeaks. “Dobby… please…” pleads Harry. “Say it, sir…” Cel can picture Harry shaking his head, “I can’t…” Cel’s eyes close. “Then Dobby must do it, sir, for the Potters’ own good,” than Celeste hears something crash to the floor. Her heart sinks, and she looks skyward as there’s another sound, a crack like a whip. In the dining room, there are screams and she hears the heavy footsteps of Uncle Vernon enter the kitchen. Cautiously she joins, shutting her eyes as she sees Harry covered in Aunt Petunia’s pudding.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Mason,” Vernon begins, sending glares to the twins, “It’s our nephew. He’s very disturbed, and meeting strangers upsets him. His sister calms him, so they both stayed upstairs.” Cel nods, “I’m sorry. I—” she looks to her pale Aunt Petunia, “can I do anything, Aunt Petunia?” Mrs. Mason smiles at her, touching her cheek, “Such a sweet girl.” Vernon glares at her from behind Mr. Mason’s back. “Why don’t you grace us with a song, Celeste?” Aunt Petunia replies. Cel nods, “Of course, Aunt Petunia, if you’ll follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Mason.” Both Masons look impressed and she sends Harry an apologetic smile. Cel takes the Masons with Dudley and Aunt Petunia following to the living room, where their piano resides.

“Bravo, dear,” Mrs. Mason coos, “Petunia, I’ll admit I’m sad about not being able to taste your pudding. I’m glad that it has allowed us to hear the talents of your niece. You must be so proud.” Petunia smiles, nodding, “I am. She’s a gift.” Mrs. Mason hums, “It’s always nice to hear the young play…” she shrieks, “Is that an owl!?” She points to the window as indeed a large barn owl flies past. Celeste swallows, as the sound of wings enters the house. Mrs. Mason shrieks again, seeing the winged animal inside and runs outside. Mr. Mason winces, “Sorry, Melanie is horribly afraid of birds,” then follows his wife outside. Uncle Vernon growls, pulling Cel by the arm into the kitchen to see both the barn owl and Harry cleaning the mess of the ruined pudding.

“Read it, boy,” Vernon spits out roughly handing the letter to a trembling Harry. Cel swallows as he opens it.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your Holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

_Ministry of Magic_

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Glee enters their uncle’s eyes, “You didn’t tell us, you weren’t allowed to use magic outside school. Forgot to mention it… slipped your mind, I daresay…” He chuckles darkly, grabbing both Potters roughly and pulling them upstairs. “Well, I’ve got news for you, Potters! I’m locking you both up… you’re never going back to that school!” He throws Harry in his room and locks it. “NEVER!” he pulls Celeste to hers, grinning evilly, “And if you try and magic yourselves out—they’ll expel you!” and shuts her door. A few tears slip out holding her tender wrist to her chest as she hears the lock click.

Uncle Vernon holds to that promise well. The next morning the Potters wake up to the sound of pounding on the walls. Both surprised to find bars on their windows. The same day Uncle Vernon adds cat flaps to their bedroom doors, where a small amount of food is pushed in three times a day. New locks are installed on their doors. Both thought all this was a bit excessive but… it made Uncle Vernon happy. The only time they can leave is when they are allowed their bathroom breaks, in the morning and afternoon. They keep themselves entertained by talking to each other through the wall.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Do you think someone will come for us?” Harry whispers through the wall. Cel sighs, “I don’t know Harry.” Three days is how long they’ve been locked in their rooms. Three days… where the only human contact is speaking through a wall to each other and seeing Aunt Petunia’s hand when she delivers their food. “How’s Hedwig?” Cel asks, shaking her head as the snowy owl shrieks. “She hates me…” Harry whispers after hushing his owl. “She doesn’t, Harry,” Cel replies with a yawn, “and neither do I. Good night, Harry.” Harry sighs, glancing at the wall, “Goodnight, Cel.” He rubs his hungry stomach, as Uncle Vernon even limited their food. Silently grumbling, he lays down to sleep. On the other side of the wall, Cel looks out at the darkening sky. _Please, let us get out of here…_

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

_“Look!” shouts a raven-haired boy, grinning evilly at a metal cage, “Two failed underage wizards!” Harry growls, trying to block his sister from view. The crowd gawks at them, snickering behind their hands._

_“Dobby!” Harry shouts seeing the green eyes of the house-elf, “Help us, please!” the elf shakes his head, “The Potters are safe there, sir!” and vanishes. The Dursleys appears Aunt Petunia looking solemn and Dudley, glum. Uncle Vernon smirks at them, then shakes the bars of the cage, laughing._

_“Stop!” Harry yells, “leave us alone! Cut it out!”_

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

Two sets of blue-green eyes flicker open as the sound gets more insistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit dark and mentions of abuse, but not what happened. I couldn't bring myself to.
> 
> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 2 | Birthday Surprise

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Ron!” Harry exclaims excitedly and Cel’s eyes flick to the wall as he continues farther away, “Ron, how did you… what the…?” Cel sits up, “Harry?” There’s a chuckle, “Look out the window Cel.” Curious, Cel does, gasping. There sits not just Ron but the twins, Fred and George, in a floating turquoise car. She opens the window. “All right, Harry? Red?” George calls. “What’s been going on?” Ron continues, not waiting for a response to his brother, “Why haven’t you answered my letters? I’ve asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you’d got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles…” Cel winces as Harry defensively says, “It wasn’t us… and how did he know?” both Potter’s frowning. “He works for the Ministry,” Ron shrugs slightly, “You know we’re aren’t to do magic outside school…” Cel snorts, “You’re one to talk.” Ron chuckles, glancing at her then frowning, “This doesn’t count. It’s Dad’s, we didn’t enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with…” Harry huffs, “We didn’t… it’ll take to long to explain. Look can you just tell anyone that we’re here? That we’re locked up and… well, can’t get out…”

“Stop gibbering,” Ron cuts in, “we’ve come to get you.” Cel lifts an eyebrow, “How exactly.” There’s a soft, “Ouch, Red, that hurt.” Cel rolls her eyes as Fred moves next to Ron in the back, “Tie that to the bars, Harry,” tossing a rope to him. “If the Dursleys wake up we’re dead,” Harry reminds him as he does so. “Don’t worry,” Fred replies, “Stand back.” Both back up as the car goes forward and George revs the engine. The twins stare as the bars from Harry’s window pull cleanly out. The Weasley twins wink, “Told you.” Ron grunts as he pulls the bars into the car. The car goes closer, “Get in Harry,” Ron whispers. “All our Hogwarts stuff… our wands and my broomstick…” Harry replies anxiously. “Where?” George asks. “Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, but we can’t get out of our rooms….” Cel replies, worriedly looking at the door.

“No problem, Red,” George grins, “Move out the way, Harry.” She watches them vanish into Harry’s room. In seems like seconds later that she hears the clicking of her lock. Nervously swallowing, she sighs when the two redheads appear. “Get your stuff, Red,” George whispers. “It’ll wait, come on.” Her heart pounding as she slips into the dark hallway, and leads the way to the cupboard. “Harry’s stuff first,” Cel whispers, watching Fred pick the lock, “you have to teach me that…” George chuckles, tsking, “Miss Perfect breaking rules. Shame.” Cel rolls her eyes, grabbing Harry’s broom as the Weasley twins grab Harry’s trunk. Harry helps them carry it up the stairs. It takes all four to get it through the window into the car. It wavers slightly at the new weight added. “Okay, your turn,” Harry whispers to Cel. She swallows, nodding then her eyes widen as Hedwig screeches followed shortly by, “THAT RUDDY OWL!” Cel runs to the caged owl still inside Harry’s room, “Get in Harry quickly!” Harry does just as Uncle Vernon bangs on his door.

The unlocked door swings open just as Cel passes Harry the owl. Uncle Vernon roars, “NO!” then lunges grabbing Cel by the waist and throwing her to the floor. Harry’s halfway back in the room and Vernon grabs his ankle. “PETUNIA! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY!” Vernon yells as Cel whimpers on the floor, “Harry go! Just go!” Terrified, Harry glances at her, seeing her eyes pleading with him. He doesn’t have much choice as Ron yells, “Put your foot down, Fred!” The car with Harry being held by Ron and George shoots up toward the sky. Harry stares blankly at the house, “My sister…” His eyes turn panicked, “Ron… Cel! We have to go back. He’ll kill her. Fred! George!” The twins swallow, “Sorry Harry, Red’s on her own until we can get help…” Harry shakes his head, “No! No!” Harry exclaims, “I can’t… we can’t…” He stops, closing his eyes and looking at the clock, “Happy Birthday, Cel. I’m sorry…” as tears slip through his eyes, “I’m so so sorry.” The Weasleys share a pained look, as they watch Harry stifle his tears.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Sh, darling, stay still,” Petunia whispers shakily, trying to soothe her sobbing niece. The redhead nods, sniffing and trying not to recoil from the pain. “Mum…” a voice calls, nearing the door of the master bedroom. The speaker freezes, his eyes on the two, “What happened?” Celeste looks worriedly at her aunt who blocks her face from her son’s view. “I,” she swallows, glancing at her wrist, “I fell down the stairs and broke…” she winces, “and broke my wrist.” His eyes narrow, “Mum?” Dudley asks, not believing his cousin. Petunia only nods as she continues wrapping. “Mum look at me…” Dudley continues, as Celeste looks down. He growls slightly causing both to recoil, “Where’s Harry?” Cel swallows, “He’s gone…” The boy frowns, “Gone? Where? What happened?” Cel looks at her aunt, “A friend from school brok—got him last night…” His frown grows, “Broke him out…” his eyes widen, “Dad punished you both for the dinner, didn’t he?”

Silence is his answer. All he needs really. “Mum…?” Dudley asks again his voice pleading. Cel swallows, watching her aunt lower her head in shame before slipping her hair behind her ears. There is a sharp inhale, “He hit you!?” Dudley exclaims seeing the bruises on her face. “Lil, did… Did Dad…” he closes his eyes, “Did father hurt you too?” There’s silence once more and Dudley tightens his hands into fists. “I’ll make breakfast,” Celeste whispers, squeezing her aunt’s hand before moving to her room to dress. As she enters, her eyes flick to the craved owl that is Harry’s birthday gift. Aquila rubs against her legs, tearing her away from her thoughts. “Thank you, Aquila,” she whispers, leaning to pet her familiar. Then her eyes land on a package on her bed. Curious she steps closer, smiling softly noticing her name written in familiar handwriting. A birthday gift from Aunt Petunia, a picture of the young Evans sisters along with a new dress. The last gift, a beautiful hairpiece comes with a note.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

My little Lily,

I had brought this just a few days before you came to live with us. It was going to be a gift for Lillian. Trying to bridge the gap I made. It’s only fitting that you, our little Lily, receive it.

Many Happy Birthday wishes,

Aunt Petunia

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Tears gather in Celeste’s eyes as she lifts the lily hairpiece, reverently caressing the glass petals. _Thank you, Aunt Petunia…_ she then changes into her new dress.

Breakfast is already ready as she enters the kitchen. Aunt Petunia offers her a soft smile as she motions for her to sit. Dudley lets her sits beside him, going as far as to cut her pancakes for her. Uncle Vernon’s eyes narrow across the table, “She can do it herself, Dudley.” Hearing his name, Dudley freezes, his hands tightening until they’re white on the utensils. A nudge from his cousin unfreezes him, and he grunts, “She’s hurt, father.” Uncle Vernon tuts, “Such a gentleman you are, little tyke.”

Dudley grunts, tense before continuing. It is silent after that, Uncle Vernon getting lost into his newspaper, sipping his coffee. Dudley continues to spoil her, making sure never to leave either woman alone with his father. Well until the doorbell rings. “Celeste, get the door…” Vernon grunts, now sitting in his chair in the living room. “She can’t, father, she’s hurt!” Dudley replies… “Then you get it…” Vernon sharply retorts. Dudley tenses, glancing at the two women, before grunting as there’s another rap on the door.

“Good morning, sir,” they hear Dudley says, his voice very formal. This gets Vernon to stand and tottle to the door. “Yes, good morning,” begins a silky formal voice, “I believe that a Miss Celeste Potter resides here?” Vemon enters Vernon’s voice, “And what of it?” The gentleman chuckles as Celeste stands to see who it is. Her eyes widen as they land on the man. He stands tall in a well-tailored black suit and a black cane with a silver snakehead. His black shoes reflecting the light and his white-blond hair perfectly slicked back. All and all, Lord Lucius Malfoy looks very out of place in Number Four Privet Drive. “Lord Malfoy?!” Celeste exclaims, her eyes still wide. As his blue eyes flick to her, she puts her wrapped broken wrist behind her.

“Ah, I stand corrected,” Lord Malfoy continues, “Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Lily curtsies, “You as well, Lord Malfoy.” Vernon’s eyes narrow watching the pair, “One of your kind?” he sneers. Lord Malfoy raises a well-manicured eyebrow, “I am a wizard, yes,” he glances at Celeste, “Mr. Dursley. Be that as it may, may I come in?” Vernon glances outside, his eyes widening as he spots an expensive black limousine waiting outside. “Yes, please come in,” Vernon replies, ushering Lord Malfoy into the living room. “This is my wife, Petunia,” Vernon continues motioning to her. Lucius dips his head, moving in front of her and taking her hand, “I’ve heard much about you, Mrs. Dursley.” Vernon’s eyes flick to his niece as Lucius moves to the couch and sits. “How do you know Celeste?” Vernon asks.

“Oh, your talented niece is friends with my son, Draco,” Lord Malfoy replies offhandedly, “speaking of your niece, I am here to get her.” Vernon’s mustache twitches, “Oh?” Lord Malfoy hums, “Yes. She’ll stay, of course, until the term begins.” Vernon frowns, his eyes flicking to Celeste and narrowing before huffing, “We’d hate to inconvenience you.” Lucius glances at the young witch, “You won’t. My wife is quite taken with her and my son misses her greatly.” Vernon’s lifts an eyebrow, “You have room for her?” Vernon asks. “Of course,” Lord Malfoy chuckles, “Malfoy Manor has been passed from generation to generation. She’ll be treated like a princess,” smirking as he glances a the witch. “Very well,” Vernon grunts, “Celeste gather your things.” Lily’s eyes widen, nodding eagerly as she stands, curtsying to the Lord before leaving. As she does she hears, “It’ll be quite difficult with her gone, but we’ll manage. Won’t we, dear?”

Aunt Petunia joins her in her room, and shortly after Dudley with her school trunk. Silently the trio packs the trunk before Petunia leaves. She returns with a small wrapped package. “Give this to Harry when you see him,” she whispers, before hugging her, “Happy birthday, little Lily.” Her niece pulls away to kiss her cheek, “Thank you, Aunt Petunia.” Her aunt nods, “Hurry up before Vernon changes his mind.” Celeste nods, securing her packed trunk as Dudley moves to get it. Lord Malfoy waits below, his eyes on her wrapped wrist as the cousins head downstairs. He tips his head to Dudley as the boy sets the trunk beside him. There’s no hesitation as he lifts the handle of the trunk to pull behind him. His blue eyes flick to the young witch, “Ready, Miss Potter?” Celeste glances at her aunt and cousin before nodding. “Very well,” Lord Malfoy replies, glancing at the Dursleys, “Have a good day.” Then he leaves, with Lily’s trunk behind him. Lily glances once more at her family, before picking up Aquila and following the wizard outside.

“Where is your brother?” Lord Malfoy asks once they’re in the car. “The Weasleys got him last night,” Lily replies. “But not you?” He continues, watching her wince. “They sort of had to break him out,” Lily whispers, “There wasn’t enough time for me to go to…” Lord Malfoy growls, “Is that what happened to your wrist?” Lily moves her hand to cover it, “I fell.” The wizard snorts, “Unlikely.” Silence falls as the limo turns on an empty dead-end road and accelerates. Soon the view out the window turns to the village outside of the Manor. Lily sighs, “Magic is incredible.” Lord Malfoy chuckles, glancing at her, “It is.” He looks ahead, “Welcome home, Miss Potter.” Lily grins seeing the golden M on the gate. As they near, they see the Lady of the Manor awaiting them. Her dress blowing in the wind.

“Do you have her?” Madam Malfoy greets. Her husband chuckles, “Have I ever failed you, my love?” before moving aside revealing… “Lily! Oh, darling, what happened to your wrist!?” Lady Malfoy frets. She takes Lily into the Slytherin drawing-room, where she sits Lily down and grabs her wand. “She fell apparently,” Lord Malfoy replies, his eyes on his wife. She tsks, “A lie,” glancing at Lily, “Who did it?” Lily’s eyes widen, “Why do you think it’s a lie?” Lily retorts. “A simple diagnosis spell, the break is too clean. You also have a broken rib…” Madam Malfoy replies before horror enters her eyes, “Your uncle?” Lily’s swallow is the only answer either needs as the Lord growls, “I should have cursed him on the spot! His wife Petunia wouldn’t even look at me.” His wife stands, “Petunia?” she turns to Lily, “Does he…” she stops unable to ask. Lily squeezes her eyes shut, as there’s a horrified gasp, “Merlin!”

“Hilley!” the Lord calls, and the small elf appears, “Yes, master?” her eyes land on Lily and widen, “Young miss is hurt! Who hurt young miss…” Lady Malfoy blinks quickly, “A pain potion, Hilley.” The young elf nods disappearing with a soft pop. “ _Ferula_ ,” Madam Malfoy whispers, tapping her wand on Lily’s wrist. The bandagings of her aunt disappear as a green bandage coils itself around her wrist. Instantly, the pain is gone.

Hilley returns with a pop, insisting that Lily drink the lilac potion. Lily does as Lady Malfoy points her wand at her wrist, “ _Brackium Emendo_.” A blue light surrounds her wrist and ribs. There’s a slight pop before Narcissa vanishes the wraps, “There… all better.” Lily looks at her in awe and she chuckles as footsteps near the door. “Lily!” Draco exclaims, running to hug her. The hug is short as he breaks away to frown at her, “Why didn’t you write back?” Lily winces, “I couldn’t. I… I never got any letters. Harry and I…” her eyes widen, “I need to tell Harry I’m here!” Narcissa nods, glancing at the young elf. “Where’s young miss’ brother?” Lily frowns, before saying, “With the Weasley family.”

“Very well, young miss,” Hilley responds, “anything young miss wants to be saying.” Lily nods, running to her truck gathering Harry’s presents, “Give these to him. And tell him that I’m safe and at the Malfoys.” Hilley nods, taking the items from the witch and disappearing with a pop. “Can she get to him?” Lily asks. Lady Malfoy smiles, chuckling, “She is a house-elf, Lily. Yes, she can.”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Harry Potter?!” a small voice squeaks causing the table of redheads and one raven hair to jump. “Is that Dobby?” Ron asks, lifting a brow to Harry. “No,” Harry replies, shaking his head, “Who are you?” The young elf sniffs, “I am Hilley, sir. Young miss wishes for Harry Potter to know that young miss is safe.” Harry frowns, “Young miss?”

“Harry Potter not knowing his own sister. Shame…” Hilley shakes her head as Harry straightens, “My sister? Cel! Is she okay?” Hilley nods, “Young miss is safe with Hilley’s master, mistress, and young master.” Harry glances at the Weasleys, “Who is your family?” George chuckles, “The Malfoys,” pointing at the silver and gold embroidered M on the elf’s green pillowcase.

“Figures, they have a house-elf,” Ron mutters. “Hilley is one of many, Hilley is,” the elf replies, “Young miss wanted Hilley to give Harry Potter this she did,” handing Harry the gifts. Harry shakes his hand chuckling, “Thank you, Hilley.” The she-elf bows, “You is welcome.” Harry swallows, “Was she okay?” Hilley’s ears tremble then droop, her eyes lowering to the floor, “Young miss was hurt.” There’s a gasp of horror from the Weasley matriarch as Harry closes his eyes tightly, “What did… How?”

“Young miss had a broken wrist and rib. Mistress healed her right up, she did,” Hilley replies, “Master was quite angry to learn of it.” Harry groans, before straightening, “I have something for her. Can you wait?” Hilley nods and Harry vanishes upstairs. Returning with a small wrapped box, “Tell her ‘Happy Birthday’ when you give it to her.” Hilley nods, her ears twitching again as she takes it, “Goodbye Harry Potter and Weasleys.”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“So you didn’t get any letters,” Draco asks, sitting down. “None,” Lily replies, “How is everyone?” Draco winces, before covering it with, “Blaise is in Italy with his mother. He brags about it weekly. Sophie is visiting France with her family.” Lily chuckles, “And Theo?” Frowning when Draco winces, “His mother died last month.” The redhead gasps, “Oh, Merlin. Is Theo…?”

“Theo hasn’t written since the funeral,” Draco states, unable to look at her, “No matter how many times I’ve written.” Lily closes her eyes, “Oh, Theo.” A pop of a returning Hilley draws their attention, “Hilley told Harry Potter that young miss is safe.” Lily smiles softly at the elf, “Thank you, Hilley.” Hilley beams, before giving Lily the wrapped gift, “Also Happy Birthday, young miss.”

“Thank you, Hilley,” Lily replies, chuckling at her brother's sad attempt at wrapping. She gasps softly, “Oh Harry,” holding put a necklace with a small Golden Snitch, its little wings fluttering. “That reminds me!” Draco exclaims, before leaping up and leaving in a hurry. His mother chuckles, shaking her head, “I have something for you as well, Lily,” causing the young witch to blush.

“It’s a beautiful hairpiece,” Madam Malfoy notes as they head to Lily’s room. “Thank you,” Lily blushes, “Aunt Petunia gave it to me. It was going to be a gift to my mom.” Lady Malfoy hums, “Then it is truly special, like the one wearing it.” She chuckles as the witch’s blush deepens. “May I?” Narcissa asks once in the andromeda room. Gently, Lily takes the piece out of her hair, handing it to Narcissa. She whispers something, and the petals open before Lily’s eyes.

“There,” Narcissa states, placing the lily back into her hair, “an undying symbol like a mother’s love.” Lily’s eyes fill with tears and she embraces Lady Malfoy, “Thank you.” Narcissa wraps her arms around her, “You are incredibly welcome, Lily. There’s a gift on your bed.” Lily pulls away with wide eyes, glancing at the bed.

Lily opens the gift carefully, gasping as she uncovers a white jewelry box with a silver willow tree on the top. The fastenings are willow leaves. “It may look small,” Narcissa begins, smiling at the awe in the young witch’s face, “but there is an untraceable extension charm placed on it along with a feather-light charm. So you may use it even in the muggle world safely.” When she finishes, she’s wrapped in another hug.

“Lils?” Draco calls, peeking into the room. “Yes, Draco?” Lily replies, amused as she pulls away to look at the blond boy. “Um, you might want to sit down,” Draco continues, not looking at the witch. His mother chuckles, “I’ll leave you to it. We’ll have lunch at twelve.” Both young Slytherins nod as the lady of the manor leaves. “So?” Lily asks. “You have gifts!” Draco exclaims pulling two presents out of behind him.

“That’s from Blaise,” Draco grins handing her a rather large gift wrapped in silky green paper. Lily chuckles, once she unwraps it revealing _Self -Defensive Spellwork_. Draco rolls his eyes handing her the next one wrapped in star paper, “From Sophie.” Draco huffs as it reveals another book _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_. “No gift from you, Dray?” Lily asks, amusedly. Draco rolls his eyes, “Mine needs a journey,” before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out the door.

“Draco, slow down,” Lily whines, still being pulled, gently, “It can’t be that important.” The blond huffs but doesn’t slow, grinning as he hears Lily grumble. “Where are we going?” Lily huffs as Draco leads her through the maze that is his home. “You’ll see,” is all he says until they finally stop. Lily frowns, glancing at her friend, “The Owlery?” Draco simply smirks, walking inside and taking her with him. He whistles and a beautiful Albino eagle owl flies down, landing on a nearby perch.

“Oh, it's precious!” Lily coos. “She,” Draco replies, “and she’s yours.” Lily’s eyes widen, “Draco, no, I can’t. I have Aquila…” Draco chuckles, “Father talked to the headmaster. They’ll allow you to take both Aquila and our snowy queen here.” Lily shakes her head, “She might not even like me,” as she moves toward the owl. She blinks her large blue eyes at the redhead, fluffing her wings. As Lily outstretches her hand towards the owl, she leans her head into it. “See she loves you already, Lils,” Draco smirks.

The redhead rolls her eyes, before smiling at the bird, “Hi there,” frowning before her eyes light up, “Lyra.” The owl, Lyra, hoots softly at her name before rejoining her fellow owls above. “You giving Lyra so I’ll stop borrowing Altair, aren’t you?” Lily huffs, turning the Draco. “No,” he laughs, “so I know you’ll respond to letters.” Lily shakes her head, “I didn’t… a house-elf named Dobby stopped Harry and I from getting any letters.”

“Really?” Draco frowns, “Strange. There’s also this,” he continues pulling a small box from his pocket and handing it to the witch. “Draco?” Lily questions before gasping, touching a small lily charm. “For the bracelet I gave you,” Draco replies, shuffling in place. His eyes widening in surprise as she kisses his cheek, whispering, “Thank you, Draco.” He nods, before huffing, “Of course, now he writes.” Lily follows his eyes, grinning when she sees a familiar owl swoop in.

However, the owl isn’t carrying a letter but a gift that it drops into Lily’s hands. Draco frowns as the owl then flies away, “See what I mean.” Lily frowns too, opening the gift. Inside a pair of lightning bolt earrings and a note.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Happy Birthday, Lily!

The earrings are charmed to warm when danger is near. I hope they’re helpful but unneeded.

Theo

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Lily glances at Draco, “I’m really worried about him.” Draco nods, “We all are. Come on, nearly lunch.” Lily nods, tucking her arm into his, “Thank you again, Draco.” He blushes, “You’re welcome, Lils.”

_Who would have thought that is would be such an amazing day_ , Lily muses as she joins the Malfoys and Caelum Lestrange for dinner. Her eyes widening as a rather large cake is rolled in, with twelve burning candles. “Make a wish, Lily,” Lady Malfoy exclaims as the cake is placed before the young witch. The blue-green eyes flick over the Malfoys before closing her eyes and imagining her brother, family, and other friends. Her eyes reopen, and she takes a big deep breath before blowing out the candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I cried while I wrote the Weasleys leaving behind Celeste. I thought that Uncle Vernon would probably unleash is anger on Celeste and well Petunia... I hinted at abuse in the last book with her not able to meet anyone's eyes. The twin's Hogwarts letters were Vernon's snapping point. Celeste is normally the one who takes Vernon's anger at the twins. the reason she's so terrified of him and Harry isn't. Besides the fact that Harry doesn't know Celeste has been protecting him from their uncle. As for Dudley, he really does care for his mother and cousin so knowing what a horrible person his father is will be a bit of an eye-opener and Dudley will change drastically from the way he is in the books.   
> ❤ Much love & take care! ❤  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. The Best Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste's Summer with the Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 3 | The Best Summer

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Have a good birthday?” Draco asks as they leave after finishing breakfast. “Of course, Draco,” Lily replies happily, enjoying the feel of the sun as they step outside. “And Lyra?” He asks, amused. “Really Draco?” she sighs, rolling her eyes, “she’s perfect. What more can I say? I’m not used to so many gifts.” Her laugh is dark, “I remember going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid last year. I was so excited when we came home, knowing I had a trunk of things that I owned.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Draco grounds out. “You forget my brother and I lived in a cupboard for most of our memory,” Lily replies shrugging, then gasping and slapping a hand over her mouth in horror. _That wasn’t supposed to slip out!_ “You what?!” Draco exclaims, “You lived in a cupboard?! Together?!” Lily swallows, nodding, “Until our first Hogwarts letter came, then we got separate bedrooms upstairs.” The blond turns toward her in a fury, “They had enough room for you but kept you in a cupboard until you were nearly eleven!” Lily nods nervously, “My uncle hates us.” Draco’s eyes are too dangerous for a twelve-year-old, “Why?” She shuffles, “Because we’re magical.” He growls, “Does your aunt?”

“No,” Lily frowns, shaking her head, “neither does Dudley. At least anymore. Though I don’t know how he feels about Harry. Sometimes I see a love burning in Aunt Petunia’s eyes but it’s like Uncle Vernon tries to douse it. She’s worried about us coming here, thinking we’ll face the same danger Mum did. That this world would kill us.” Draco’s shoulders slump, “Oh… I’m… Merlin.” Lily rolls her eyes, “Come on, we’re flying right?”

Draco nods, a grin spreading across his face as she runs towards the brooms awaiting them. A pair of sad green eyes follow them as they race then launch into the air. With a small pop, the little elf disappears to her mistress, telling her what she overheard. “Oh, Lily,” Narcissa whispers, “Thank you, Hilley.” The young elf’s ears tremble, “I would like to look after young miss, mistress.”

"When she’s away, you mean?” Narcissa asks, surprise in her eyes. “Yes, mistress,” Hilley replies, “Young miss is good to Hilley. Hilley cares greatly for young miss.” Narcissa smiles tenderly, “I’ll speak with Lucius then…” the elf nods, curtsying before disappearing with a pop as she moves to the window to watch the flyers.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

Narcissa’s eyes follow the three zooming blurs playing Quidditch above her. “Time to come down!” she calls. The three figures stop, glancing down before two of the three zooms down. “Come on, Caelum,” Draco exclaims up at his cousin as Lily heads to Lady Malfoy. “Go get ready,” Narcissa continues, “Caelum, you’re going to Crabbe’s for the evening.” The raven-haired boy snorts, “I know.” Lily doesn’t hear any more as she skips inside, then walks slowly to her room where Hilley is waiting.

“No hint at all, Hilley?” Lily asks as the elf helps her bathe, washing her hair with a lovely smelling shampoo. “No hints, young miss,” Hilley squeaks, “but Hilley knows young miss must look pretty.” Lily giggles allowing the elf to continue unbothered. She stares into the mirror, she’s dressed in a soft sage green asymmetrical dress. It’s simple but elegant, not giving her a hint of what’s awaiting her. Her hair is pulled up, and pinned in place by the lily hairpiece.

Lily is still confused as she joins a formally dressed Draco, who tucks her arm under his. Even that doesn’t help, as the Malfoys are never seen out and about in anything casual. One thing that she does notice is it’s a muggle suit, not robes. “Do you know what’s happening?” she whispers, frowning as the blond shakes his head.

Lord and Lady Malfoy await them in the foyer, both formally dressed but no robes. Together they leave, seeing the limousine pull up. It’s silent as they go through the village outside the gates, and speed through the end-dead road. Until Lily notices the London traffic they join, where she silently glances at Lady Malfoy. Worry seems to ripple off her, yet outwardly she shows no sign. Simply looks like the beautiful aloof Lady she’s known as.

Both Draco and Lily notice Lady Malfoy’s hand tighten in her husband’s as the limo stops. Lily blinks rapidly, her eyes widening beside her, Draco chuckles. Lord Malfoy exits first, helping both his wife and Lily out of the limo. A sharply dressed man walks up, dipping his head formally, “Welcome Lord and Lady Malfoy. Do you wish to wait for your guests?” Lady Malfoy looks around, her shoulders falling slightly as her eyes land on an approaching couple. “There’s no need, they are here.” The air tenses around them as the couple stops, confusing both Draco and Lily.

“Hello, Vega,” a silky feminine voice murmurs. “Hello Dromeda,” is the response. Draco’s eyes widen, “Aunt Andromeda?” The brunette woman glances at him, lifting an eyebrow at Lady Malfoy, “You told him about me?” Lady Malfoy swallows, before nodding, “I have.” Casting another glance at the young Malfoy, she snorts, “I thought I was no longer family, Vega.” Narcissa’s eyes close, “You’ve always been family, my sister, Dromeda. I thought by writing…”

“I haven’t seen you since I married Ted!” Dromeda replies sharply, “You think letters make up for that!” Narcissa closes her eyes, “You see me now though…” The man glances at his wife, “She did invite us here, Dromeda.” His wife sniffs, sighing, before surprising those gathered and hugging Narcissa. “I’m sorry, Cissy.” The sisters' embrace lasts minutes, both trying to make up for the lost time.

“You are?” Ted asks, noticing the redhead. That breaks the sisterly hug, Andromeda glancing at her too. Lily swallows, “Celeste Potter.” Narcissa smiles at her, resting her hand motherly on her shoulder, “Lily is staying with us until school begins.” The husband and wife share a glance, “Potter…? As in…” Lily swallows, “Yes, as in the twins that lived, Celeste Potter.” Dromeda glances at Draco, then back at the young witch, “Your brother?”

“With the Weasley family,” Lord Malfoy cuts in, “Young Mr. Potter isn’t a fan of Slytherins.” Dromeda’s eyes widen, “You’re in Slytherin, Miss Potter?” Lily stands a bit taller, “I am.” Draco smirks, “She’s the Slytherin princess. Though the Gryffindors try to adopt her.” His aunt lifts an eyebrow, glancing at her sister. “Lily wants to bring Slytherin House out of the shadows,” Narcissa adds, as they finally enter the restaurant. “Oh?” Andromeda replies, glancing at a now shy Lily. “I’m tired of people hating us for the color on our robes,” Lily replies, “Hating our House because of one single monster.” Dromeda hums, glancing at her sister once more. Swallowing seeing the pride and worry in the grey eyes they inherited.

“I didn’t think you…” Ted pauses after they order, “approved of London.” Careful not to speak about anything magical in a muggle restaurant. Lord Malfoy straightens, “Perhaps when I was younger, but now…” he glances at his son, “I try to be better.” The other male follows his gaze before nodding, “At least you found your… error then.” Lucius bristles but stays quiet. “And being in London,” Narcissa supplies, “allows us to well. Be average, I suppose.” Ted snorts, his eyes flicking over the lavish restaurant.

“There’s a reason you invited us here, isn’t there?” Andromeda comments. “Yes,” Lady Malfoy replies, “there are no expectations here.” Her sister nods, “And Bella’s son…?” Narcissa glances at Lily then back at her sister, “Caelum is much like his mother.” Dromeda winces, “Oh…” then turns to her other nephew, “So Draco, tell me about yourself.” She chuckles as he straightens like his father but his eyes are far softer.

“Lils and I are trying out for…” Draco swallows, “the House team this year.” His aunt chuckles, sharing a glance with her sister, “What position?” Growing curious, as Draco glances at Lily, “Seeker. Lily’s trying for Keeper or Chaser.” The young witch snorts, “If Flint will let me.” Lord Malfoy bristles, “He will.” Now horribly curious, Dromeda asks, “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Lily yelled at him after our first game for his dishonest tactics,” Draco replies, smirking at her. “In my defense,” Lily huffs, “he nearly killed my brother. And if you have to cheat to win, it isn’t winning.” Draco shakes his head in amusement as Andromeda nods in agreement, glancing amusedly at her sister. _I like her already._ “How about school?” Draco sighs, “Good, I’m typically second in terms of marks with Caelum behind me.” His aunt nods, “and in front?” Lily chuckles, “That would be me and Hermione Granger. We are tied in marks.” Andromeda tilts her head, “Granger? Does she have any relation to Dagworth-Granger?” Narcissa glances at Ted, “She might be distantly, but no, she is like Ted…” Ted grins, “Good on her, Hufflepuff?” Lily swallows, “Hermione is in Gryffindor with my brother.” Ted sighs amusedly, “Such hopes.” His wife rolls her eyes, “You seem to admire her.” Draco huffs, “They are friends. Granger was friends with Theo, Blaise, Sophie, and I but she chose… well, more respectable friends then Slytherins.”

“Sophie?” Andromeda repeats, sadden by the slight hurt in her nephew’s voice on speaking about the muggle-born. “My other best,” Lily pauses hearing Draco bristle, “girl best friend, She’s like Hermione but in Slytherin…” The husband and wife’s eyes widen, “A muggle-born in Slytherin?” Celeste nods and Lord Malfoy chuckles, “We were all quite surprised but it seems that even the hat wants Slytherin out of the shadows.” His sister-in-law nods, “I’d say. Are the older students okay with this?” Draco frowns, “Of course, Soph is one of us.” Andromeda glances at him, surprised at how different he is from what she thought. Then glances at her sister and her husband, “Their parents?”

“Miss Roper is a welcome addition,” Narcissa adds. “Unfortunately not all agree,” adds Lucius his jaw tighten, his ears hearing the faint music. His wife smiles as she sees dancing couples. Draco groans before standing and offering his hand to Lily, “I get it. We’re aren’t welcome. Dance with me, Lils?” Lily chuckles before taking his hand, both nodding to the table before walking away. “Who?” Andromeda asks softly. “Lord Anthony Nott,” Lucius replies darkly. “He’s so angry that his heir befriended a muggle-born, that Theo’s been isolated. And the worst thing…” Narcissa swallows, whispering now, “Angelica died last month…” Andromeda blinks, “You don’t think…” Lucius’ fist tightens, “Lady Nott adored her oldest son and soon after Theo stopped writing Draco.”

“Anthony was never kind, but that…” the older pureblood shakes her head, “I never saw what Angelica saw in him.” Narcissa nods, “Neither did I. But unlike you and I, she wasn’t allowed to marry for love.” Her sister nods before looking at the dance floor and the two second years. Everyone deciding on a happier subject as they walk back. Things are less tense and soon they’ve finished the meal. The limo waiting outside is replaced with a carriage. The coachman helps the ladies in before returning to his post. The children are greatly surprised at where they stop, The Royal Opera House. Narcissa smiles at the glee that enters Lily’s eyes, “I thought you might enjoy this. It’ll be Romeo and Juliet, of course.” Draco groans, rolling his eyes at his companion’s enthusiasm. The adults chuckle as they follow.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“You’re going well, Miss Potter,” Madam Delacourt claps, grinning as the redhead stops. A soft smile graces her face as she curtsies. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy, come in.” Draco winces as he does so. “I’d like to begin teaching you a more advanced waltz for the Ball, I feel you both will do wonderfully. Miss Potter, go change, an inch and a half (38.1 mm) heel should do.” Lily nods, before hurrying off. “I’ve been told that you saw the ballet of Romeo and Juliette. What did you think of it?” Draco swallows, “It was… nice. I found the story sad though.” Delacourt nods, “It is a tragic love story, but one of many people’s favorites.”

“What do you think of ballet?” Madam Delacourt continues, chuckling at the blush that dusts the young heir's cheeks, “I can teach you if you like, then you could dance alongside her.” Draco glances at the door that Lily left though and nods briefly. Delacourt’s happy clap coincides with Lily’s reappearance, “Excellent. Shall we begin?” Lily nods eagerly, stopping before Draco who chuckles. “Good,” Madam Delacourt grins, waving her wand, and music begins to play, “I would like to see what you remember from our previous lessons.”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“So dear, tell me how are you enjoying yourself? My grandson isn’t wasting your time is he?” The older Lord Malfoy grunts, his eyes peering over his book, looking at the young witch across from him. “No, he isn’t,” Lily replies, chuckling, “I love it here.” Abraxas lifts an eyebrow, “Among the books?” Her giggle echoes through the library, bringing a small smile to the otherwise grim pureblood. “Partly,” Lily glances around, “I find the manor is like home.” Lord Malfoy chuckles, “And it is as long as you wish it to be. I’ve wondered, have you and your brother looked into what you’ve inherited?”

“No,” Lily blinks, “I never thought to ask since we have the vault.” Abraxas nods, “I’m sure there is more. In older wizarding families, like your father’s, they begin preparing and informing their heirs of their duties at thirteen. If you aren’t told yourselves, go to Gringotts. At thirteen, they cannot refuse you even if they were told to.” He stands and walks to one of the many bookshelves, searching it before grabbing several books and placing them in front of Lily, “These should help prepare you.”

“But I’m not the oldest,” Lily adds, “I’m not the heir.” Lord Abraxas nods, “Yes, but twins in wizarding society are considered a wonder, especially to have both be magical. As you are your father’s first children and share a birthday, you are both considered heirs. Besides, I am sure your brother isn’t learning this or even cares too.” He frowns, standing once more and going deeper into the library. Lily watches him, before glancing at the pile of books, reading the titles and wondering how to tell Harry. Lily’s eyes flick to the returning Malfoy, who has a stack of books hovering behind him. “These are some you should read as well, seeing as you want to bring Slytherin house into the light.”

“They will help you…” Abraxas pauses, “navigate pureblood society. It…” he pauses once more, glancing at her, “will also tell you of our darker history. Of how easy it was for… for you…” he sighs, “for Voldemort to convince so many to join him.” Lily looks at him in shock as Abraxas swallows, “I’m not proud of my past, neither is Lucius. But… there are still things you need to know. Things Gryffindors will never know or do but will never tell.” Lily frowns, _is he talking about Dumbledore?_ Shaking that away, she nods, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Narcissa to reunite with her only sane sister, that was pretty much my excuse for the chapter. As well as introducing that Theo's father, Anthony Nott Snr, isn't a nice or good man. The whole heir thing Abraxas was talking about will come up later.  
> Sadly I am still working on the next chapter, I'm hoping it will be done by next Tuesday for posting.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I'm so glad you are enjoying it! ❤ I love you all! ❤  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. At Flourish and Blotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for school, what could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 4 | At Flourish and Blotts

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

Narcissa smiles at her as she joins for breakfast, sitting down at what’s become her usual seat. As usual, she’s sitting and talking to the lady of the manor before Draco and Caelum join. She greets them with a bright smile, which Caelum ignores sitting as far as possible away from the young witch as his cousin sits across from her. It’s rather quiet when the two Lord Malfoys join. Lucius kisses his wife's cheek in greeting before sitting at the head of the table, in his hand are three letters.

“Mail?” Narcissa asks, lifting a perfectly manicured brow. “Hogwarts letters, darling,” Lucius responds, glancing at their guest, “Headmaster Dumbledore even knows you are here, Miss Potter,” chuckling at her eye roll as he hands the letters to the students.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~-~-~-~-~-~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased you are joining us for a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins as usual on September 1 by the Hogwarts Express.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~-~-~-~-~-~

COURSE BOOKS

All second-year students will require:

 _The_ _ Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break_ _ with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding_ _ with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays_ _ with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels_ _ with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages_ _ with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings_ _ with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Year_ _ with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

PLEASE CHECK ALL PUPIL’S EQUIPMENT AND UNIFORMS TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE STILL SATISFACTORY AND FUNCTIONAL

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

“Seven Lockhart books,” Draco snorts, “Must be a fan.” Lily rolls her eyes as Abraxas shakes his head, “What could you even learn from Lockhart that you can’t from a real textbook?” Lucius chuckles, shaking his head, glancing amusedly at his wife. “He has the real-life experience; how many writers can say that?” Narcissa huffs defensively. The men share a look, snorting under their breath. “You won’t see his name littering my library,” Abraxas grunts. The lady of the manor narrows her eyes at him, clicking her tongue.

“Lockhart…” Lily begins only to stop seeing a great horned owl at the window. Lucius huffs, waving his hand and the window opens. The owl flies in dropping a letter on Lily’s lap before flying back out, heading to the owlery. Curious, Lily glances at it, grinning when she recognizes the handwriting. “Who wrote?” Draco asks. “Hermione,” Lily replies, “Harry must have told her where I am.” Caelum’s nose wrinkles but he otherwise stays quiet. “Do you mind?” Lily asks, looking at the lord and lady of the house.

“Go, darling,” Narcissa chuckles, “it’s fine.” Lucius shakes his head, “There are more letters in your room waiting for you.” The young witch nods, kissing Narcissa cheek before heading off, her letters tightly held it her hands and Aquila following dutifully after her. She is quite happy to find that Sophie, Harry, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia wrote. Cheerfully she sits down to read to her family’s first.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

My little Lily,

Do not worry about me. Everything is well. Your owl is simply beautiful. And smart, too. Waiting until your uncle is gone.

Your uncle ended up getting the deal with Mr. Mason and is being promoted. Did you know that the Malfoys are real Lords even in Muggle Society? They are one of the oldest lines. Vernon checked then puffed out his chest afterward. Now, he won’t stop fawning at he knows a Lord.

Dudley as been staying around more, inviting his friends to stay. But I’m sure he’s told you. How is Harry doing? Have you seen him yet?

My love and thoughts are with you,

Aunt Petunia

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Lil,

This Quidditch sounds interesting. And you say that Harry plays? Are you? I wonder if I can convince Mum to let me see a game. Flying brooms… I always thought that was a joke.

I’ve been keeping a close eye on Mum. How long has this been happening, Lil? How long has Father been… well, a monster? And don’t say he isn’t. He might not be you-know-who but he is still terrible. I told Piers. I think he nearly punched father. He did punch a wall. The man who got you. who is he? He had Father worried, yet boastful. An odd sight.

Now don’t get mad at me. It took some convincing on Father but you’re signed up for classes. I know you wanted to continue, what are we called again… right, muggles. That you wanted to continue your muggle schooling.

A severe-looking man wearing all black dropped by a few days after you left. I couldn’t tell you who it was, he never said his name but he seemed familiar with Mum. He waited until Father returned home. Then, well I didn’t hear it, but I think he lectured him. Father’s mustache disappeared after that and the man simply disappeared.

He’s the one who helped me get you into classes. And yes, cous, I am doing my necessary work. I did get by without you at Smeltings.

Hope your summer is better.

Dudley

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Cel,

The Burrow is amazing. It’s nothing like the Dursley’s home, nothing is neat and orderly. There are noises everywhere with explosions from Fred & George’s room. They have a ghoul in the attic even that makes noise when it is too quiet. Their mirrors even talk!

Another odd thing is that the Weasleys all like me. Mr. Weasley talks about muggles a lot, always asks me questions about things. He’ll like you, as you can actually answer him. Mrs. Weasley tries to feed me four courses at meals, saying I’m too skinny. She was beside herself knowing you were still at the Dursleys.

Ginny’s odd. She’s always breaking things or spilling things around me then turns red as her hair. She’s starting Hogwarts this year, so yeah. This has been the best summer, the four of us, Fred, George, Ron, and I, have been playing a lot of Quidditch.

So how’s the Malfoy’s place? Probably nothing like here. I can’t believe they have a house-elf. I’m glad you are safe even where you are.

Miss & love you,

Harry

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Lily smiles slightly, rolling her eyes. Placing each off to the side to respond to be turning to her friends' letters.

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Dear Celeste,

I’ve been worried about you both and hope this finds you well. Harry and Ron told me that you are staying with the Malfoys and what happened. Honestly, those boys.

I’ve been busy with schoolwork and such. Don’t want to forget things as you know. My parents and I are going to London this Wednesday, the 19th to buy our new course books. It’s exciting, isn’t it? I’ve been wanting to read Lockhart’s books and we have most of them on our list.

Anyway, I digress. Why don’t we meet up in Diagon Alley? Hopefully, the Malfoys will be open to it.

Love,

Hermione

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Lily,

Finally! I was getting worried about you! What do you mean you haven’t been getting my letters? There better be a good reason!

Our vacation has been wonderful! France is breathtaking! I have loads of pictures to share. Along with stories. Have you heard at all from Theo? I’ve written but he never replies. It’s unusual.

This term will be amazing! I’m not alone! My brother, Caleb, is a wizard and my youngest sister a witch! Caleb will be joining us this year, and Katy the next! I’ve been bursting to tell someone.

Professor McGonagall said it’s rare to have three muggle-borns in a family and that they were quite shocked to see three Ropers on the list. She told my parents at the end of our last term.

It’s why Mom and Dad wanted to go a family vacation, a last memory of us all together. Amber took it hardest being between Caleb and I in age. Mark is a bit too young to understand, I think. But I’m so happy that I can share this world with Caleb and Katy.

Oh, I can’t wait! This year is going to be the absolute best! Oh, and we’re heading to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Want to meet there? Let me know!

Your BFF,

Sophie

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Lily squeals to herself, before standing and grabbing the letter leaving behind the others.

“Dray?” Lily exclaims, finally finding him. “Yes?” Draco huffs as Lily sits excitedly next to him, “Have you gotten a letter from Soph?” The blond sighs, putting down his book, “No but let me guess she still talking about her vacation…” His friend rolls her eyes, “No… here read,” He rolls his eyes once more before reading. He blinks, “Three muggle-borns from one family… it’s not just rare it almost unheard of.” Lily frowns, “So you’ve never heard of it either?” Draco shakes his head, “No but Mother and Father would know better. Or grandfather.” 

“August 19th,” Draco hums, before setting aside his book then getting a piece of parchment and picking up his quill. Lily peeks over his shoulder seeing he’s writing Blaise and Theo. “I still think you should try out for seeker,” Draco adds. Lily rolls her eyes, “Nope.” Draco shakes his head, “You’d be better than your brother.” She sniffs, “I’m not going to compete against him, Dray. Besides, you are a good seeker too. What kind of friend would I be to try for your favorite position?” Draco sighs, “Your worried if you played seeker it would hurt your relationship with Pot… Harry, aren’t you?” Lily frowns, “Even playing for Slytherin could hurt it. But I have hope…” Draco sighs again, glancing at her, “What you do shouldn’t be dependent on him, Lils.” Once more she rolls her eyes, “I know. Now, are you finished or not? I thought we were going flying?” Draco snorts, chuckling as he puts his things away and follows her.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“You ready, Lils?” Draco asks after knocking on her door. “Ready!” Lily exclaims, checking that her Golden Snitch necklace and her lightning bolt earrings are still in place. Draco rolls his eyes at her as the opens the door, “Finally!” grabbing her hand and gently pulling her through the house to the awaiting Malfoys and Caelum. A sneer threatens on Cealum’s face before he notices that she’s wearing an elegant set of navy-blue robes, much like his aunt.

Lord Malfoy nods to his heir in greeting before sharply turning and walking down the stairs, his wife’s hand in his. Dutifully the three students follow. Like Celeste’s arrival to the Manor, the limousine awaits them. Carefully the five enter, the sneer back on Caelum’s mouth. “Are your friends going to meet us there, Draco?” Narcissa asks curiously. “Yes, mother,” Draco replies, “Blaise, Theo, and Sophie are.” Lucius’ jaw tightens earning a glance from his wife, “It will be nice to see Theo. I wonder how young Anthony’s first year will be.” Draco winces sharing a look with Lily, who looks very sad.

The journey to London is silent after that as they turn and accelerate down the same dead-end road. Lily sighs as the view outside changes to the London traffic. Once more the limo easily slips in with none of the fellow cars full of muggles any the wiser. It stops outside the appearing Leaky Cauldron where they gracefully get out and enter. Noses wrinkle as they enter, smelling the smoke of pipes and the other unpleasant things.

Lord Malfoy doesn’t allow them to hesitate long, before they’re at the back and he taps the pattern with his cane. Lily squeezes Draco’s hand as the bricks settle into an arch. Without a glance Lord and Lady Malfoy move forward, her arm wrapped around his. Lily notices the stares at follow them, most filled with disgust, others slight awe. But the couple doesn’t mind, just continues tall and proud.

A group of redheads gathers Lily’s attention as they leave the Leaky Cauldron. She smiles slightly seeing four familiar figures all, but a raven-haired boy is missing. Her smile disappears before she taps Draco on the shoulder, motioning to the Weasleys. Draco frowns, but nods, watching her hurry to the large family. “Ron!” the shortest redhead boy turns, chuckling as he sees Celeste hurry towards him. “Hi Red,” the twins’ state as one, grinning as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley frowns. The young Potter rolls her eyes, “Hi, Fred! George!”

“Hello again, Mrs. Weasley,” Celeste adds politely. Mr. Weasley glances at her, then where she came from, frowning slightly, “You are Miss Potter, I’m assuring.” Cel swallows as Percy smiles at her, “Yes, Dad, this is Celeste, a brilliant witch.” She blushes, “Thank you, Percy. I…” A hand settles on her shoulder, “Where’s Mr. Potter?” Mrs. Weasley winces, “He’s…” trailing off as Narcissa joins. Lady Malfoy’s head tilts, “You traveled by Floo, yes?” Molly pales slightly as Arthur straightens, “We did, yes.”

“Floo?” Celeste asks, her head tilted before she gasps, “We’ve never traveled that way before.” Narcissa nods, sighing, “It’s okay, darling. He probably said the wrong thing and ended up in another fireplace.” Cel’s eyes widen in horror, and Lord Malfoy sighs, “Don’t worry we’ll wait until Mr. Potter arrives, Lily.” The redhead couple glance at each other, surprised by the name and tenderness in which the Lord addressed the young witch. Celeste nods reassured before smiling at the other girl in the group, “Hi, Ginny. You’re joining us at Hogwarts, right?”

“I am,” Ginny says straightening, “I’ll be in Gryffindor,” her tone lowers until only the other girl can hear, “The right house.” Celeste bristles slightly as the redhead twins move to her sides, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley chuckles at the familiarity they share, close to how they act with their only sister, “We’ll wait by Gringotts for him.” Lord Malfoy nods, linking his wife’s arm in his before walking to the leaning marble building in the center of the fork in the road.

“Wait here with the Weasleys, darling,” Lady Malfoy tells Celeste, “We’ll make a withdrawal.” Celeste blinks, “I can pay for my school things, Lady Malfoy. I don’t want to be a burden.” Narcissa clicks her tongue, smiling tenderly, which surprises an onlooking Mrs. Weasley, “You are never a burden, Lily. You are our guest and as such, you will not spend a single coin on this trip.” The young witch nods, “Okay…” Lady Malfoy glances at Mrs. Weasley, giving the other witch a curt nod before she and Lucius enter Gringotts.

There’s a loud shout of “LILY!” causing the young Potter to search for the voice grinning as she spots, “SOPH!” Draco chuckles as the two witches break into a run hugging tightly once they meet., “Hi, Sophie.” The brunette breaks away to hug the blond, “Drake!” Mr. Weasley watches in puzzlement before glancing at where the brunette came from, where his eyes widen. A family of seven normal looking people, two adults the rest, children looking around wide-eyed.

“Are they okay?” Arthur hears Celeste ask softly. “They are, I think,” the newcomer, Sophie, replies, “Last year only Mum and Dad came. Not knowing how to tell my siblings I’m a witch. But now that we know Caleb and Katy are, well…” Celeste nods knowingly. “Come on, they should meet you!” The young Potter laughs as she is pulled by the brunette to her family. Arthur shakes his head, turning to his youngest son, “Who was that?” Ron frowns, “Roper, she’s a Slytherin.” His eyes widen, “She is a muggle-born?” He sees the young Malfoy straighten. “Sophie is a muggle-born, Mr. Weasley,” he replies with slight venom before he follows the witches.

“Dad! Mom! This is my best friend Celeste,” Sophie begins happily. “Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Roper,” Lily greets, smiling politely. “It is nice to put a face with the name, Lily,” Mrs. Roper replies, smiling kindly. Beside her, her husband nods, “Indeed. Is your aunt and uncle with you? We wouldn’t mind speaking with them.” Celeste winces, “No, sorry. I’ve spent the past few weeks with the Malfoys.” Mrs. Roper frowns inwardly, giving an understanding nod as Draco joins, “And who is this handsome young man?” Draco dips his head, “Draco Malfoy, ma’am.”

“Are you a witch too?” asks a curious young dark blonde girl, looking at Celeste in awe. Her parents gasp even as the trio of second years laugh. “I am,” Lily replies, “and you are…” she glances at Sophie, “Katherine, right?” The green-eyed ten-year-old nods, “I am!” Lily smiles, “Well, it is wonderful to meet you.” Sophie chuckles, “And this is Amber,” pointing to blonde with her arms crossed. Her eyes narrow at them when they glance at her. Nervous, Sophie continues, pointing to a brunette boy, “Caleb and that’s Mark,” then motions to a six-year-old who grins at them.

“It’s really nice to—” Lily is interrupted by a chorus of, “Harry!” Spinning in place, she spots her brother following Hagrid. Without thinking she runs toward him. Harry chuckles catching her in a hug, “Hey Cel.” Ron joins the twins, “Where did you go?” Harry glances Hagrid, “I found him in Knockturn Alley.” Fred and George join, “Wicked, Harry.” Ron pouts, “Mum never lets us go there.” The giant scoffs, “I should ruddy well think not. A ghastly place, it is.” The look of the Weasley faces says they think differently. “Harry!” squeals a young girl, “Celeste!”

“Hermione!” Cel grins spotting the other Muggle-born witch and hugging her. “Hey Hermione,” Harry choruses. The young witch smiles before frowning, “What did you do to your glasses, Harry?” Harry winces as Hermione pulls out her wand, _“Reparo.”_ Harry shakes his head as the cracks disappear, “Thanks, Hermione. I should remember that one.” He turns, seeing the Malfoys leave Gringotts, “Who’s that?” His sister chuckles, “Lord and Lady Malfoy, Harry.” Harry snorts under his breath at the honorific.

“You must be the young Mr. Potter, we’ve heard about,” Lucius states as he and Narcissa join them. His blue eyes flicking to Celeste to see her nod, “You do indeed look like your father.” Harry straightens slightly, “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Lucius lifts an eyebrow, “It seems as though your education is slightly lacking,” Harry bristles. “Which is understandable as you are young and there is no class to teach you about our society. Be that as it may, I am Lord Malfoy, my wife, Lady Malfoy.”

“Despite any grievances, you may have, that is my proper name,” Lucius continues, internally sneering before his eyes flick to Celeste, “We’ll be at Madam Malkin’s, Lily.” She nods, as the Malfoys walk away. “Honestly, it’s _Lord Malfoy_ ,” Harry mocks, glaring at the blond second year. “ _Harry_ ,” Celeste stresses, “he _is_ , both in Muggle and Wizarding society. Plus, he is part of the Wizengamot.” Ron nods, “You could be prosecuted against for insulting a Lord. Old pureblood families like them have a lot of power and sway. Several laws to protect them too…”

“Why isn’t there a class to teach this?” Hermione asks, curious. Ron shrugs, “Dunno know. Most of us take it for granted, others want to dismiss it.” Celeste snorts, “Why? It is a part of history. And no wonder muggle-born are outcasts if you don’t even try to teach them about their new world.” She sighs, shaking her head, “I’ll catch up with you later.” Harry frowns, “Don’t you need to go to the vault?” His sister winces slightly, “No, the Malfoys are paying for everything since I’m their guest. Love you, Harry. Bye, Ron, Mia,” before heading to Madam Malkin’s.

“Welcome back dear,” Madam Malkin greets, “want a refitting?” Celeste opens her mouth as Madam Malfoy enters, “There you are, Lily. And yes, a refitting.” Madam Malkin nods, “Very well, come with me, miss.” Swallowing she does so, following her through a different section, where lovely dresses are hanging. Narcissa smiles at her reassuringly before slipping between rows. The measuring room is empty only her and the owner. And once she steps on to the platform a measuring tape comes to life.

“Only slight alternations are needed, dear,” Madam Malkin says once the tap measure falls in a heap. She simply waves her wand then smiles kindly at the young witch, “There! All done.” Lily’s eyes widen, stepping off the platform, “Really? Thank you.” Madam Malkin waves away the gratitude with a smile as Narcissa joins as they step out. The adult witches share a look before the owner nods just as a chime echoes through the shop. “Another customer! Have a pleasant day, Madam Malfoy, miss.”

“Ready?” Lucius greets, his face emotionless. His wife nods, wrapping her arm around his. “We should have you stock up on potion supplies,” Lucius continues, his nose wrinkling as they near the shop. The boys grumble but they follow the elder Malfoys and Celeste inside. The young witch gasps, seeing a bunch of silver and opaque spheres meticulously organized on a shelf. “Ah, the Elixrall? It is quite the hot item,” the owner states, his eyes gleaming, “It’s on the first years’ list but it is helpful for anyone.”

“What you see is the last of my stock,” the owner continues, “So you should purchase before they are gone.” Draco straightens, “You happen to be speaking to the Elixrall’s creator, sir.” The man swallows, “Not meaning to offend you, young sir. It is a remarkable object. Another great addition to the Malfoy legacy.” Lord Malfoy shakes his head, “My son was meaning the witch, Mr. Adams.” The man, Mr. Adams, swallows, “Oh, my apologies miss.” Lily chuckles silently, smiling kindly at Mr. Adams, “No offense taken.”

“What do you need?” Mr. Adams continues, blinking in surprise at the smile. “Miss Potter and the boys just need a quick restock of supplies,” Narcissa replies, pointing out just who the redhead is. Mr. Adams swallows, his eyes widening, “Will be my pleasure. Miss,” swallow, “Potter’s supplies will be on the house, of course.” Lily’s eyes widen as he scurries off before she can refuse. When he returns and the boys’ things are paid for, she smiles graciously at him, “Thank you, sir.” The owner nods, his eyes following her as they head out.

“Here,” Narcissa says softly, putting ten galleons in each of the students' hands, “Go and enjoy yourselves. We’ll meet together in an hour at Flourish and Blotts.” Caelum sniffs before turning on his heel and walking off. Lily smiles at Lady Malfoy, “Thank you.” Narcissa smiles down at her, “You are welcome, darling. Now off you go.” Draco doesn’t need to be told twice as he grabs Lily’s hands leading her to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. On their way they ask the Ropers to join, and Draco buys each of them, minus Mr. and Mrs. Roper, ice cream. “Blaise!” Lily exclaims, moving to hug the young wizard after he sets down his own ice cream, “How have you been?” Blaise returns it, “Good, Red. Is Theo here yet?”

“Not yet,” Draco answers darkly, “His father is probably keeping him close.” Blaise nods stiffly before relaxing as he grins at the witches. Sophie pulls him away to introduce him to her family leaving Lily and Draco alone at the table. “What’s wrong, Dray, what are you saying?” Draco winces, “Grandfather gave you a book right. On the war,” he whispers, “well. Most everyone knows Lord Nott was a major supporter of, well, him.” Lily sighs, “Oh, poor Theo.” Draco looks at her, nodding as both fall silent as Blaise and Soph return. They go to a few shops to gather over supplies, more ink and quills, and of course to gaze at the brooms in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Oh, to be able to ride a Nimbus 2001,” Draco exclaims softly, “then I’d be sure to make the team. I’d be a blur.” Sophie snorts, “Why are boys so invested in death traps. Muggles boys, it is cars and motorcycles, for wizards is flying broomsticks.” Lily laughs at her friend, “Flying isn’t that bad, Soph.” She snorts, “Says you. Airplanes are scary but a broom. I like to say on the ground, thanks.” The three roll their eyes at the Muggle-born as they make their way to Flourish and Blotts. Despite grumbling for the Slytherins they join Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way. “Why do you think it’s so busy?” Ron mutters, glaring at the other Slytherins. Lily gasps, her eyes landing on a sign, and Draco groans.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

_ Magical Me _

Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

“We can actually meet him!” Hermione and Lily squeal before clearing their throat. “Well, um, I mean he’s written almost all the whole booklist!” Hermione continues shyly, sharing a glance with blushing Celeste. As the wizards expected, most of the gathered crowd is made of witches of various ages. The students each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. All of them are surprised to see the Malfoys next to the Weasleys, so they hurry over to them. The Slytherin stopping by the Malfoys and the Gryffindors by Weasleys. “There you are, good,” Mrs. Weasley breathes, sounding breathless, “We’ll be able to see him in a moment…”. The wizards snort watching the witches check their appearances. “Witches,” Draco mumbles, causing Harry, Ron, and Blaise to snicker.

Gilderoy Lockhart comes slowly into view as the crowd moves. He is seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd of swooning witches. The real Lockhart, in fitted forget-me-not blue robes. “That matches his eyes,” some in the crowd murmurs. His pointed wizard’s hat is set at a jaunty angle on his wavy perfectly styled blond hair. The boys rolls their eyes as their attention is taken to a short irritable-looking man, basically dancing around taking photographs with a very large black camera that emits puffs on purple smoke with every blinding flash. “Out of the way, there,” he snarls at Ron as he’s moved back to get a better shot, “This is for the _Daily Prophet_.”

“Big deal,” Ron mutters, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on him. It wasn’t very loud but loud enough that the man himself heard and looked up. His eyes landed on Ron before flicking to Harry then Celeste standing beside him. He stared and Lily internally groans, bracing herself for what is about to happen. As she expects he leaps to his feet exclaiming, nearly shouting, “It can’t be Hadrian and Celeste Potter?” Harry groans as the crowd parts, whispering excitedly as Lockhart walks toward the twins, taking both by the hand. Harry’s a bit rougher as he tries to getaway. Both their cheeks burn but Celeste tries to smile through it as the crowd bursts into applause.

Lockhart shakes both Potter’s hands, though he places a kiss on Lily’s causing her cheeks to darken, as the photographer goes wild with pictures. “Nice big smile, Potters,” Lockhart whispers, “Together, we’re worth the front page.” There’s no escaping once their hands are let go as Lockhart wraps an arm around their shoulders. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Lockhart states aloud, waving for quiet, “What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I’ve been sitting on for some time! When the young Potters here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—” The crowd claps once more.

“They had no idea,” Lockhart continues giving both Potters a little shake, “that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book. _Magical_ _Me_. They and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts mantel at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” The crowd cheers and claps as the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart are presented to the Potters. Both staggers slightly with the weigh as they go back to the Malfoys and Weasleys.

“You can have these,” Harry mumbles to Ginny, tipping the books into her new cauldron, “I’ll buy my own—” He’s interrupted by Lily who brings them back out, “Harry! Do you realize how that looks!?” she whispers angrily, “It looks like you think you are better than him. That you are ungrateful!” Harry frowns, “But I didn’t ask for…” Cel huffs, “Of course you didn’t, Harry. I know you hate it but like it or not we are famous, so deal with it.” Before Harry can argue, though he does see her point, Mrs. Weasley grabs the books, “I’ll get them signed dears.” Harry opens his mouth, closing it as his sister glares at him, before smiling brightly at the redhead matriarch, “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“You are welcome, dear,” Mrs. Weasley replies happily, smiling at her kindly, “Now off you go.” Ron rolls his eyes as both Harry and Cel’s friends join. They squeeze their way out to the front. “Bet you just loved that, didn’t you, Potters?” sneers a voice at Lily sighs at. Caelum Lestrange flanked by an unknown boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes. “The Famous Potters,” Lestrange continues, “can’t even go into a bookstore without making the front page.” Draco steps forward, “Leave them alone, Caelum.”

“Yeah, they didn’t want all that!” Ginny retorts huffing and glaring at the Slytherin. Lestrange looks at her in amusement, “Well, well, Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” Ginny goes scarlet as Ron moves her behind him, “Leave my sister alone.” Lestrange snorts, “Another Weasley, figures. I’m surprised to see you in a shop, Weasley. I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those.” Ron turns the same shade as his sister then starts toward Lestrange, though Celeste, Harry, and Hermione stop him.

“Ron!” Mr. Weasley shouts, struggling over with Fred and George, “What are you doing! It’s too crowded in here, let’s go outside.” Celeste nods in agreement but before they can move an icy voice stops them, “Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley.” Cel glances at Draco who’s frozen. Glancing at the newcomer, she knows why. Theo is tightly held at the man’s side who has another hand on the unknown boy’s shoulder. “Lord Anthony Nott Sr,” Mr. Weasley tensely replies, nodding coldly. “Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,” Lord Nott continues, “All those raids… I hope they’re paying you overtime?” he reaches into Ginny’s cauldron, pulling out a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration_.

“Obviously not,” Lord Nott sneers, “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay well for it?” Lily gasps as Mr. Weasley turns darker than his children, “We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Lord Nott.” Anthony sniffs, “Clearly,” his eyes flicking to Mr. and Mrs. Ganger who are talking to the Ropers, “the company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower—” There’s a metallic thud as Ginny’s cauldron goes flying. And Lily watches in horror as Mr, Weasley throws himself at Lord Nott, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks come thundering down on their heads. “Get him, Dad!” one of the redhead twins. “No, Arthur, no!” Mrs. Weasley shrieks. The crowd gathered stampeded backward, knocking down more shelves. “Gentlemen, please—please!” cries the assistant. Suddenly, they are pulled apart and frozen in place, Mr. Weasley with a cut lip and Nott with a black eye,

“Enough!” growls a low voice. Lord Malfoy has a glossy black wand in his hand, “There are children here!” he turns to Mr. Weasley, “What do you think this is teaching your children, Weasley? Hmm.” Mr. Weasley braces himself for an insult that doesn’t come as Lord Malfoy turns to Nott, “And you talking of disgracing the name of wizard. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Nott snarls, still holding Ginny’s Transfiguration book. “Here, girl—take your book,” Nott growls, trusting the book towards her, “It’s the best your father can give you.” Wordlessly breaking the spell, grabbing his sons and forcing them to follow him.

“You should’ve ignored him, Weasley,” Lucius continues unfreezing the redhead patriarch, “He’s only gotten worse since his wife’s death. Then with everything…” he waves his hand, “You gave him what he was looking for.” Narcissa clicks her tongue, pulling out her wand pointing it at Mr. Weasley. His wife nearly moves to interrupt but stops as she sees the cut on Arthur’s lip close, “Thank you.” Narcissa nods, glancing at her husband who nods and waves his wand. As they watch, the bookcases move upright, and the books fly back into their shelves. He nods to the assistant then moves out of the bookstore gracefully.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Harry,” Celeste whispers as she hugs him goodbye once they reach the Leaky Cauldron. “Don’t worry,” Harry snorts, “See you on the train.” She nods watching as the Weasleys disappear into the green fire to the Burrow. Draco and Lily say goodbye to Blaise before walking out of the pub with the Ropers and Grangers. Outside, Lily hugs Hermione and Sophie. Once they drive away, the limo pulls up. Lord Malfoy pushes Caelum to go first. “Do you know when to be quiet?” Draco mutters to his cousin. Caelum snorts but otherwise ignores him, his eyes on Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished just in time! lol. Lily as a bit of a crush on Lockhart, as does Hermione. I wonder how long it'll last... And we've met our 'villain' for this book. Lord Anthony Nott Sr. has taken Lucius spot in this book. It is also why I kept mentioning him in earlier chapters. Harry saw Nott and his sons, Theo and Anthony Jr., in Borgin and Burkes which may be brought back up later.  
> I am currently working on Ch 5, but I'm hoping to get farther ahead.  
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am so happy that you are enjoying it! Love you and hope you had a good weekend! ❤  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Second Year Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1st approaches and Hogwarts awaits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 5 | Second Year Begins

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

Summer goes by quickly, filled with Quidditch and fun, in Lily’s case also reading. All too soon September looms closer, and the second years are eagerly awaiting the start of term. Lily is still a bit unnerved from what Dobby told her and Harry, but neither Potter has brought it up to the other. Part of her worries it is some trick of Dobby’s owner but then the Elf seemed genuinely frightened for them. “Lady Malfoy?” Lily softly asks, glancing at the blond witch helping her pack. “Hmm?” Narcissa replies, not looking up from her task.

“Can a house-elf act on their own accord, or does the owner have to…” her nose wrinkles, “order them.” Narcissa lifts her head sharply, “Why do you ask?” Lily swallows, “A house-elf appeared in Harry’s room, saying that there’s a horrible plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year.” Narcissa’s jaw tightens, “Did they say what and why you needed to know?” Lily’s thoughts move to the elf, “He couldn’t, only saying he’s known for months. He had stopped our letters, hoping we wouldn’t return to school if we didn’t have friends there. He seemed worried about us like the danger would be worse for us.”

“I’m assuming,” Lady Malfoy closes her eyes, “he was what caused you to get into trouble with the Dursleys’ and the warning from the Ministry.” Lily looks away, “Yes, he was. Harry chased him trying to get our letters and the elf made Aunt Petunia’s pudding crash to the floor during an important dinner for our uncle.” Narcissa hums, “Have you told anyone else of this?” Lily swallows, “Only Draco, Blaise, and Sophie. I assume Harry told Ron and Hermione.” The older witch frowns, “So no adults?” Lily shakes her head, “We thought it might be a practical joke or something.” Narcissa’s frown grows, as she pulls out her wand, and everything neatly packs itself into Lily’s trunk.

Lily crosses her arms as Narcissa stands, kissing the young girl’s forehead before leaving. Huffing the young girl follows but moves toward Draco’s room. “I told your mother about the house-elf and warning,” Lily begins, looking down at the floor. “Lily!” Draco exclaims, “Why? It could just be a joke!” Lily glares at him, “You think I don’t know that. What if it’s real, Dray?” Draco sighs, “I guess we’ll find out. I didn’t realize you’ve been worried about it.” Lily crosses her arms, “Since we’re leaving tomorrow, I’ve been thinking about it. It feels like someone doesn’t want Harry and I to go back to school, whether or not the plot is real.” Draco’s eyes close before he joins her on the bed and hugs her, “We’ll just make sure you do, Lils.” Lily nods, standing and helping the young heir pack.

“Lucius darling?” Narcissa calls, knocking on the door. “Yes, dove?” Lucius sighs, looking away from the papers on his desk. “Lily just told me of something alarming.” The lord of the manor frowns, “What?” Narcissa looks outside, “That there’s a dark plot in the works. One that a house-elf warned her and her brother of, one that may affect the Potters.” Lucius frowns as his wife continues, “The elf stopped their letters and tried to make sure the Potters’ wouldn’t return to school.” Narcissa swallows, blinking back worried tears, “It sounds serious, Lu.”

“It does indeed,” Lucius’ jaw tightens and a blank piece of parchment appears in front of him, “Hilley?” The young elf appears beside the desk, “Yes, master?” His eyes flick to his wife, then back at the elf, “Are you prepared?” Hilley nods, “Yes, master. The binding is complete.” Lucius nods, “Do you wish to be freed from the serving the Malfoys?” Hilley shakes her head, “No, master. Only to protect young mistress.” His nod is tense, locking eyes with his wife, “Hopefully there will be no call for it.” Narcissa nods, “Hilley if you overhear anything great importance or worrying, you may inform Professor Severus Snape as well as Lucius and I.” Hilley’s head bobs, “Of course, mistress. Young miss will be safe.”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“We’ll be apparating to the platform,” Lucius begins the next morning during breakfast. “Really?!” Draco exclaims excitedly, “You’ve said it’s too dangerous.” Narcissa glances at her Father-in-Law, “As next year, you and Caelum will start your preparations as heirs we thought it fitting for you to experience side-along apparition.” Lucius nods, “Indeed. This way you will be more prepared for apparating alone in the future.” Soon the second years and older Malfoys are in the entry hall. Their trunks nearby and stacked with their familiars in their cages. Husband and wife have a silent conversation as their eyes lock. With a nod, Lucius secures Lily’s arm around his then turns on the spot. Lily’s eyes close as she feels the familiar tug as the world blurs. Unknown to Lily, Abraxas and Narcissa follow within seconds of their departure. Draco and Caelum stumble as they appear next to Lord Malfoy and Lily. There’s a soft pop as their trucks and familiars appear, the trucks unstacking themselves and flying to three awaiting trolleys. They turn the corner, grinning then they see the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Caelum moves off as Draco and Lily search for a compartment. Which is rather easy as they are early.

“Theo!” Lily exclaims leaping up to hug him stopping as he shrinks away, “Theo? What’s wrong?” He stays silent, simply shaking his head and heading down, his eyes downcast. “Something’s wrong, mate,” Draco adds, “You’ve been ignoring us.” Theo tenses as Lily sit beside him, worrying the young witch, “Theo, talk to us.” He sniffs, “You can’t help me, Lily.” Lily frowns, looking over her friend gasping as she sees a slight shimmer on his skin. Without speaking she takes it, muttering a soft incantation. Gasping as bruises of all colors are revealed before her eyes, “Oh Theo.” Draco’s eyes harden, “He’s been beating you!?” Theo pulls his arm away. “It’s none of your business,” he snaps. “It is our business!” Draco exclaims, “You are our friend!” Lily looks between them whispering, “I understand, Theo. I’m sorry you think you can’t trust us.” Pain enters Theo’s eyes, recognizing the pain in her voice.

“Its punishment for befriending a mud,” Theo shuts his eyes, “a muggle-born.” Draco’s eyes flash, “For Soph?!” Theo nods and Lily tucks her head on his shoulder. “What are you going to do,” she asks. “He doesn’t have a say in my friends,” Theo replies, “Befriending you, Lily, made me realize I don’t want to be anything like him.” Draco’s shoulders relax, “Your brother?” Theo’s eyes go distant, “Still admires him.” Lily snuggles closer, “We’ll watch over him,” Theo nods in response. Quickly, the subject changes to happier things as Sophie and Blaise join, both talking about their vacations and eager to hear about Lily’s meeting with a certain house-elf. “What’s this elf’s name?” Theo interrupts, frowning. “He said is name is Dobby,” Lily replies. Theo’s eyes widen, “Dobby?” Lily nods, looking at him worriedly, “What’s wrong?” He swallows, glancing at Draco, “Nothing.” Draco nods, meeting his eyes. Both knowing a Dobby. _But Father can’t be… he wouldn’t…_ Theo reminds himself, glancing at Soph, _but he does hate muggle-borns._

Once more the subject changes as Daphne and Tracey join them along with Millicent and an annoyed Pansy. Lily and the others share amused glances through Pansy’s story and longing sighs of her meeting with Gilderoy Lockhart. “But did you get a picture with him that went on the front page of the Daily Prophet?” Sophie asks, crossing her arms. Pansy huffs, “No. I don’t need that,” lifting her nose in the air, “unlike some lower beings.” She tries to bring it back to her but the other witches turn to Lily to hear about her eventful meeting in the bookshop. “Pardon me,” a voice calls in. “Go away Gryffindor,” sneers Pansy. She’s ignored, “Cel, can I talk to you.” Lily frowns, hearing the slight panic in the Gryffindor bookworm’s voice, “Of course, Mia.” She hurriedly stands, following Hermione into the hall, “What is it?” Hermione glances around, “I can’t find Harry or Ron.” _Oh, Merlin! Harry what have you done this time!_ “Have you looked everywhere?”

“Go away!” sneers an older Slytherin in the back compartment, “Hush. What is it?” Calhoon asks, frowning as the young Slytherin’s eyes flick over the others. sighing she stands, waving at her friends, “What is it, Princess?” smirking at the answering glare. “Stop it,” Lily huffs, “My brother isn’t on the train.” She frowns, “So?” Lily glances at Hermione, “Is Percy here? Harry was staying with them over the summer.” Calhoon’s frown grows, “Follow me,” leading them through the hall. “Weasley!” The redhead hurries out, “What, Calhoon? You’re acting like the train’s on fire.” Lily sighs, “You’re here!” Percy frowns at her, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Cel glances at Hermione, “Because Ron and Harry aren’t.” Percy’s eyes widen, “I’ll look for them. They must be on the train,” he glances at them both, “Go change into your uniforms.” Hermione sighs, hugging Lily before leaving for her compartment.

“Can I talk you?” Lily asks the older Slytherin. “Of course,” Calhoon replies, before smirking, “Have an idea?” She nods, “I do. It’s a sort of buddy system if you will.” Calhoon lifts an eyebrow, “I’m listening.” Lily grins, “The older prefects, so 7th and 6th would lookout for the newest years, so the 2nd and 1st years. Helping them get used to the House, checking in on them, helping them study, etc. Another idea is that a student from each year picks a student in a younger year of their house to tutor and befriend, looking out for them.” Calhoon’s head tilt’s, “So a 7th year picks a 6th, 6th picks a 5th, and so on?” Lily nods, “Yes, creating a family basically,” Calhoon is silent a moment before nodding, “I’ll talk it over with Professor Snape. Keep this up and you’ll be a perfect choice for a prefect, princess.” Lily rolls her eyes before returning to her friends’ compartment.

“What was that about, Red?” Blaise asks, as soon as the door opens. “Harry isn’t on the train,” Lily huffs, sitting beside Sophie as she and the boys laugh. “Think he’s going to make a grand entrance?” Soph asks amusedly, the boys snicker. “He better not,” Lily flumes, “and stop. This isn’t funny.” The door slides open, “Heard your brother isn’t with us? Did he lose the date?” sneers Caelum, “Or is he planning to force himself back into the limelight.” Lily bristles, “Silence, Lestrange.” He smirks, “Guess we’ll see, won’t we?” He leaves after that. “Relax, Lils,” Draco tries to soothe the worked up witch, “he might just be hiding somewhere. I’m sure he’s fine.” She nods stiffly, hoping he’s right but somehow knowing better. _I hope you aren’t doing anything stupid, Harry._ Soon the boys leave to changes into their uniforms, leaving the compartment for the girls.

Lily’s worry doesn’t disappear as the train comes to a stop, only grows as night’s fallen. A smile tugs on her lips seeing Hagrid calling the first years to him. An arm moves around her shoulder, “Can’t believe that was us last year,” Sophie mutters, her eyes following the first years. “I wonder who’ll we’ll get?” Draco voices aloud, “You think your brother is Slytherin material.” Lily searches for him, seeing him talking exciting to two girls a redhead and a blonde. “He might be,” Soph shrugs, “but we’ll find out.” They follow the older students to carriages that seem to be pulled by themselves. Theo freezes as soon as he spots one, his eyes panicked and pained. “Theo?” Lily asks, noticing the change, “What is it?” He swallows, “Do you see it?” Worry grows, “See what?” A swallow, “What’s pulling the carriage.” Her eyes shut, “What is pulling the carriage?”

“Nothing,” Theo murmurs. Lily snorts, glancing at Draco worriedly who looks worried as they enter the carriage. The chatter turns to the school year and what they expect. As the Castle that will be the home draws closer. There’s happy sighs as they enter the doors the group of second years hurrying to the table of green. As they do Lily’s eyes flick over to the table of red. Her heart pounding seeing no sign of the redhead and raven-haired boys. Her hand tightens in Soph’s alerting the others to their friend's worries. “He’ll be here,” Draco whispers, “Don’t worry.” Lily nods tensely, her eyes remaining focused on the table as the tables fill. But no sign of her brother. No sign at all. “He isn’t here,” she whispers, “what if the warning…” Her friends share a look getting worried now too as the Great Hall hushes as the doors open for the first years.

Lily tunes out most of the ceremony, clapping with the rest of her house with every new Slytherin. Sophie grabs her hand tightly as her brother steps toward to be sorted. She rubs her hand soothingly as the hat his places on his head. It takes a moment before, “GRYFFINDOR!” The house of red cheers as his sister gasps painfully, “Oh, no. He’s going to hate me, Lily.” The redhead soothes the muggle-born, hugging her tightly, “He could never.” Her eyes are drawn away as her Head of House stands, and walks meaningfully out of sight, his face angered. “What do you think as him angry?” Blaise mutters. “I don’t know,” Lily replies, “I hope it isn’t my brother.” She turns out the rest, only refocusing when a redhead girl puts on the hat, Ginny Weasley, “GRYFFINDOR!” The sorting ends soon after that, and Dumbledore stands, “Welcome back to yet another year.” His eyes flick to Lily, “I hope you all had a safe summer,” he looks away and Lily’s shoulder’s fall, “He’s alright.”

“Who?” Draco whispers. “Harry,” Lily replies, “He’s telling me he’s okay.” Her friends glance at each other, “How and why do you think that?” She shrugs, “I just know. Now hush, listen.” But she can’t listen, to worried about her brother and what happened. Dumbledore must know it, as once he’s finished his eyes meet her and he motions for her to follow. She does, grateful for the appearing food that takes at the attention of the students. The door Snape went through stays open for her as she hurries to follow, joining McGonagall and Dumbledore. “What happened, Professors?” Lily begins, “Is he alright?” McGonagall chuckles, nodding, “He is fine. But in trouble.” Her shoulders drop, “When isn’t he.” The professors chuckle, “Follow us.” She does, through the familiar halls to the dungeons and her Head of House’s office.

“But alas he is not,” Dumbledore speaks, “Professor McGonagall is their Head of House, so their punishment is her choice.” Lily enters, seeing her brother and Ron a bit worse for wear. So focused on them, she misses the conversation until the boys nervously look at her. Without warning, she flings herself into her brother’s arms, “Merlin, you had me so worried Harry!” She pulls away, facing Ron, “And you!” He winces, his eyes widening with his surprise hug. “Missing the train! I want to know everything!” They share a look as the professors chuckle, knowing both are in for a lecture once she knows the story.

“You stole a car!” Lily screeches, her hair sparking with her magic. Ron and Harry nod, wincing as she yells, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You realize other stupid that was. Even without being seen!” She stops, breathing deeply, her eyes narrowing as her magic increases in power, her voice dangerously low, “But you weren’t thinking of consequences. You were thinking of how cool it’d make you. I was worried about you the entire trip here as you were having a blast thinking of all the jealous faces! You are utterly ridiculous and you should be ashamed,” she huff, before turning a marching out to rejoin the feast. Her friends notice her return, sharing worried looks as she joins them, “What is it?” She tightens her hand, “Bloody Gryffindors,” causing the entire table to laugh hearing her anger. The others return their own conversations as she tells her friends what her brother has done now.

When Dumbledore dismisses them to their common rooms, Lily has calmed considerably. But still moves to reassure the Gryffindor bookworm that their boys are save. She can’t tell her much more than that before the Slytherins whisk her away. Calhoon has everyone gather in the common room. “Good, now I know you tired, but Professor Snape wants us all to meet here before breakfast!” Slightly concerned glances are shared, so no one notices Calhoon wink at the redhead second year, “Now off to bed!” There are mutterings of goodnight as the Slytherins move to their dormitories. Each room filled them laughter as dormmates settle back into Hogwarts' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's finished! I wasn't thinking that it would be this difficult. but then again I was dragged into the rabbit hole that is Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit fanfiction. Sigh, lol.  
> Harry and Ron have their little adventure but I wanted Celeste to make it on the train and panic about where they were. The reason why Dobby couldn't stop her is that Lord Malfoy would have been slightly suspicious and not let it stand. It's also why the others followed quickly behind. As for Theo, did I mention his father is horrible?  
> I always wonder why Harry didn't tell someone, by that I mean an adult, about Dobby, especially after missing the train. That was my main reason why I had Celeste tell Narcissa, then her in all her worried mothering tell her husband. It's also quite a bit like Lily to worry about something, given the length that the elf when to stop the Potters from returning to Hogwarts. Anyway enough of my ranting.  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long for some reason this chapter gave me problems. I'd write a sentence, draw a blank then get irritated and put it off. Finally, though it is done! So virtual hugs to all of you patiently waiting! ❤  
> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 6 | Gilderoy Lockhart

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

Lips curl in thought as black eyes flick over the parchment before him. Suddenly he raises, his cloak billowing after him as he makes his make out of the office. He pauses momentarily only to give the password before walking up the stairs. “Are you here to tell me why young Potter should be expelled, Severus?” Dumbledore speaks, his eyes not moving from the Transfiguration professor he was speaking with. “No,” the Potion Master sneers, “I trust Minerva’s judgment.” McGonagall lifts an eyebrow, “Oh?” Snape chuckles silently, “But today’s events have brought a letter I received yesterday to mind.” Minerva sniffs, “Then I shall leave you to discuss whatever it is.” Severus shakes his head, “Stay, Minerva, as it applies to one of your House as well.”

The older witch’s eyes widen looking at both men, “What is it?” Snape hands Dumbledore the parchment he was reading minutes earlier. With a hum, he reads,

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

Severus,

Something has come to my attention regarding a young witch we both have a strong connection too. You are well aware of what transpired over the summer but neither of us knew why. A house-elf appeared to her and her brother, warning them of a dangerous plot that is to take place this year. So dangerous that the elf kept their letters from them and got both in trouble to prevent the young ones from returning to school.

Neither has told any adult of this until she told Narcissa in worry. The children think it’s a practical joke but Narcissa and I fear it is much worse. You and I both know who would or could be behind such a plot.

Watch over her old friend,

Lucius

=-~-=-~-=-~-=

After reading, he peers at the Potion’s Master, “You think this plot has something to do with young Mr. Potter missing the train, don’t you?” Minerva’s eyes widen finishing the letter just after the Headmaster. “I do,” Severus nods. “Then how did Miss Potter arrive unbothered if this is the case?” Minerva asks harshly. “She Apparated directly to the platform with Lucius Malfoy with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Lestrange following closely behind.”

“Knowing that whoever is plotting this wouldn’t dare stop a respectable pureblood family,” Dumbledore finishes, “Lord Malfoy is worried.” Minerva frowns, “What are we going to do?” The headmaster’s eyes twinkle, “Nothing until we are certain. But that doesn’t mean that we won’t be keeping an eye on the young Potters.” McGonagall frowns, but nods nevertheless, her eyes flicking to the clock, “Good night, Albus, Severus. See you tomorrow.” Both men dip their heads to her as she leaves. “You are meeting with your House tomorrow?” Dumbledore asks once the door click closed. Snape huffs, “Yes.”

“That is a first,” Albus continues, “the reason?” Snape narrows his eyes at him, “A young Slytherin as some idea’s that we are putting into effect.” Dumbledore chuckles, “A clever one your Slytherin. I wonder what she’ll make of this year.” Severus snorts, “Figure out your plan soon enough, no doubt,” he shakes his head, muttering, “Hiring Lockheart.” Dumbledore chuckles, shaking his head, “Tell me her plan, Severus.”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“What do you think our schedule will look like?” Tracey whispers as the second year girls get ready. “The real question is when will we have Defense?” Daphne adds as the girls giggle, “Do you think you could pay attention to the lesson or simply stare?” Lily rolls her eyes as she braids her hair, “I think we’ll all be longingly staring at him, honestly.” Sophie chuckles, “He is handsome, and that smile.” The dorm dissolves into giggles as they walk to the common room. It stops when they see the outline of their Head of House towering over the lit fireplace. “Good morning, Professor Snape,” Lily begins softly as her dormmates fall silent. Slowly the Potions Master turns, “Good morning, Miss Potter.” Lily smiles to herself as the common room fills. The older Slytherin Prefects stand next to Snape, Calhoon winking at Lily again. “I would like to welcome our new Slytherins,” Snape begins, “I am Professor Snape, your head of House and the Potions Professor.”

“As many of you know,” Snape’s eyes flick over the curious faces of his house, “we are a proud house, and I along with your housemates expect excellence. For that reason, our older prefects, our sixth and seventh years will guide our first and second years. They will act as mentors, showing our young Slytherins how to make us proud.” His eyes flick to the older students, “For our returning Slytherins there will be changes for you. We as a house are not as united as we should be as the house of fraternity. To better shape us into a family, by the end of this week I want each of you to choose a housemate from a younger year to become in a sense your sibling, yours to protect, guide, and befriend. Whenever something happens, I expect you to make sure they are by your side. The goal of this is this will connect each year. Now, I would like one from each year to come here and pass the schedules to your year mates.”

The redhead is the one prodded to stand for the second year students, earning a silent chuckle from Snape. Each looks over their schedules, then hurries to gather their books. “Oh, we have a busy day,” Sophie exclaims as they move to the Great Hall, “Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then oh, Defense and Charms with Hufflepuff then lovely, History with Gryffindor.” Draco snorts, “We’re paired up with them for Potions too. Eight hours of classes a week with the mightly lions.” Lily rolls her eyes, “Most will be asleep in History and during Potions, we have Professor Snape.” Blaise chuckles, wrapping an arm around the witch, “Always brilliant. We’ll get to see the competitive nature of the bookworms in action through.” They chuckle earning glares from their bookworm, “Hush.”

“So you are you going to choose from our first years,” Sophie asks, glancing at the rather frightened young Slytherins. “I don’t know,” Lily answers, “but we have all week to spend time with them. Are you going to pick your brother, Theo?” The raven-haired boy shakes his head, “No, he gets enough of my overbearing brotherliness at home.” Draco frowns, sharing a glance with Lily, “I will, Theo.” His shoulders drop, “Thank you, Drake.” Draco shrugs, “What are friends for…” trailing off as the mail arrives. “Packages already?!” Blaise complains as Altair lands in front of Draco, earning a glare from the blond, “Just because…” he cuts off hearing a booming voice echoing through the hall, “RONALD WEASLEY!” Lily's eyes widen, flicking to the table of red, “HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU!”

“YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU!” the angered voice of the Weasley matriarch continues, “I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! WE GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME! Oh,” the voice softens, “and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud.” Silence, as Lily looks at the snickering boys, “What was that?”

“A howler,” Draco states, chuckling. “Are they always like that?” Sophie asks her eyes on the table of red to but focused on her brother. “Yes,” Theo winces, “Always. I bet he is beat red, probably matches his hair. I didn’t think Mrs. Weasley had it in her.” Lily chuckles, “Honestly, he deserves it, both should be expelled.” Draco looks at her, “If they were anyone else they would be, but it’s Harry Potter and his best friend.” The redhead frowns, nodding sadly, “I know,” then sighs longingly, “oh to be normal,” grinning when her friends laugh at her dramatics. Then they are off to Transfiguration. During class, Lily notices that Professor McGonagall’s eyes seem hyper-focused on her. Nervousness filling her as the professor asks for her to say a moment. “Of course, Professor,” Lily answers, shooing her friends away. “Remember last year I thought you may find interest in advanced tutoring?” McGonagall begins. “Yes, I do,” Lily blinks. “That opinion is still open, Miss Potter,” McGonagall continues, “but I’d like to see how you are handling the new material before beginning. Now off you go, your friends are waiting a bit impatiently.” Lily nods, smiling at her, “Thank you, Professor,” before scurrying out. “Advancing tutoring,” Theo mumbles, “Are all the teachers going to ask you?”

“Don’t know,” Lily replies, “they all talked about it last year.” Blaise frowns, “Then why didn’t you do it?” Lily huffs, “They thought I was too stressed trying to juggle being friends with Gryffindors and Slytherins which they were right, but I got into the hang of it.” The group falls silent as they reach the classroom, the boys wrinkling their noses at the paintings of their new professor lining the walls. “He’s sure into himself, isn’t he?” Blaise mumbles, staring in disgust at a painting of Lockhart painting a picture of himself. “You would be too, if you were him, Zabini,” Sophie hisses. “Why do witches fancy him?” Draco whispers, “He isn’t even remotely attractive.” Lily glares at him, hitting him with her book, “Hush.” Theo and Blaise snicker at Draco’s pout until the man himself walks out of his office in turquoise robes. All the girls swoon, while the boys roll their eyes.

"Gilderoy Lockhart,” the professor begins, “Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Draco rolls his eyes, making a gagging sound causing Blaise and Theo snicker. “I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books,” Lockhart continues, “well done, I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about,” he adds, hearing a few groans, “just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in…” then he hands them out to each table, before moving back to the front, “You have thirty minutes—start—now!”

“This is ridiculous,” Draco hiss lowly, glaring at the questions. Each of them about their new ‘Professor.’ “He’s a joke,” Blaise whispers, “Who even knows this stuff? Who cares enough too?” the boys look around seeing all the girls furiously writing answers and they groan, “Witches.” The witches staring longingly at the professor as he reviews the quizzes a half-hour later. “Of course, Miss Potter,” he glances at the redhead, “got full marks. Excellent, ten points to Slytherin.” Lily blushes, as he continues, “And so—to business—" he flicks his wands and a large covered cage raises and sits on his desk, “Now—be warned1 it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.” Draco crosses his arm, trying to fight his curiosity.

“I must ask you not to scream,” Lockhart continues, “It might only provoke them,” then flicks his wand again removing the cover. Draco snorts as Blaise and Theo can barely contain their laughter. Lockhart glances at him, “Yes?” Draco lifts an eyebrow, “Cornish pixies?!” The professor huffs, “Freshly caught.” The blond fights not to roll his eyes, “Even freshly caught pixies aren’t even remotely dangerous, professor, tricky but not dangerous.” Lockhart’s eyes narrow, “Oh, then let's see what you make of them,” opening the cage. They fly out immediately flying towards the students, some of the girls screaming as they try to duck away from them. Lockhart chuckles before seeing one go after his paintings, he grabs his wand, “ _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_ ” but it does nothing and a pixie simply takes the wand as students flee from the class. Ernie Macmillian is picked up by the ears to the horror of the only five remaining students, as they watch the pixies drop him on the chandelier.

“If you could just nip the rest into their cage, please,” Lockhart states as the pixies use his wand to cut down the fossils hanging from the ceiling. Draco stares at him as he simply vanishes into his office. “Well, he’s useless,” Theo huffs, hitting a pixie attacking Lily’s hair. She thanks him before grabbing her wand, “ _Immobulus_!” freezing the pixies in place before casting another, that sends them back to their cage. She huffs, moving her wand around the rest of the room repairing the pixies damage. Draco glances at her irritated expression, “Still fancy him, Lils?” She glares at him, silently saying ‘Do not start with me, Dray.’ He simply smirks as they leave once they’ve put themselves back together and helped Ernie down on to his shaky legs. Lily hugs her friends goodbye to go eat with her brother. “Lockhart just let them free!” Ron exclaims, “Merlin, I wish I could’ve seen it. He won’t do that for our class.”

“Professor Lockhart just wanted to give a practical lecture,” Hermione retorts. The boys roll their eyes, “He didn’t do a thing, Hermione if anything Cel saved his job.” Celeste sighs, glancing at a wary Ernie, “I feel sorry for Ernie, they put him on the chandelier.” Harry glances at her in surprise, “You know him?” Cel blink nodding, “Of course, we’ve had classes together all last year, Harry. I do have friends outside of my house and yours. So you had Herbology,” changing the subject, “what did you do?” Hermione grins, “Replanted mandrake seedlings.” The boys roll their eyes at the girls talking about classes as they head outside. Harry notices a mousy-haired boy staring at him and Cel almost transfixed, holding a muggle camera. The moment the boy notices Harry’s attention, he goes red. “Hi—” he starts moving toward them, breaking the girls' conversation. “Hi,” Cel smiles, “You’re one of the new Gryffindors right, Colin Creevey.” His eyes widen in surprise, nodding, “I am. I didn’t think—I was wondering—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?”

“A picture?” Harry repeats as Cel flushes. “So I can prove I’ve met you,” Colin continues, “I know all about you both. Everyone’s told me about how you survived you-know-who, his disappearance, your scars, everything! And a boy in my dorm said if I develop the film in the right potion the picture will move!” He grins, looking around in awe, “It’s amazing here, isn’t it?! I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic until I got my letter from Hogwarts. My dad’s a milkman, he couldn’t believe it either. So I’m taking loads of pictures to send home to him. and it’d be really good if I had one of you,” looking eagerly at Harry, “maybe your friend could take it and I could stand between you? and then you can sign it?” Cel smiles at him kindly, before groaning. “SIgned photos? You’re giving out signed photos, Potters?” Caelum mocks, standing behind Colin and flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, “Everyone line up! The Potter’s are giving out signed photos!”

“No,” Harry begins, his fist clenching before Celeste cuts him off, cooly saying, “Go away, Lestrange.” Colin glances at her than the other Slytherin, “You’re just jealous.” Cel holds onto her laughter as Cealum’s face goes through various shades of colors. “Jealous,” he sneers, “Of what? I don’t want a foul scar on my forehead, thanks,” glaring at Cel who’s eyes are wide, “I don’t think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.” Crabbe and Goyle snicker, as Caelum smirks seeing the shine of tears in his fellow Slytherin’s eyes. “Eat slugs, Lestrange,” Ron hisses, noticing as well. “Be careful Weasley,” Lestrange continues sneering, “You don’t want to start any trouble or your Mommy’ll have to come and take you away from school.” Then he quotes, “if you put another toe out of line…” Some students nearby snicker as Lestrange continues, “Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter, It’d be worth more than his family’s whole house.” Ron snaps at that, pulling out his badly damaged wand, glaring at Cel who steps in front of him.

“Good afternoon, Professor Lockhart,” Celeste calls sweetly. “Good afternoon, Miss Potter, what’s all this?” Lockhart replies, “Who’s giving out signed photos?” Cel frowns momentarily, glaring at Lestrange who’s slipped into the crowd, still smirking, “No one, professor, Colin is simply taking photos for his father and wanted one of us. Signing our name would simply make it more personal instead of him writing them himself. Harry and I realize that we are not to that level yet of giving out signed photos, like you professor,” smiling up at him in awe. Harry glances at her then the Professor, who grins at her, “Quite right. Take your photo, Mr. Creevey. Don’t be late, “ as Colin hands the camera to a chuckling Hermione who takes the picture of the three of them. “Thank you,” Colin whispers. “You are quite welcome,” Cel grins, “take one with Professor Lockheart as well.” He nods as she turns to Harry, rolling her eyes, “You owe me one, Harry. Gryffindors!” she huffs, walking away, “I’ll see you in MIstory of Magic!” Harry grumbles, “I don’t owe her anything.” Hermione glances at Ron, whos claps a hand on his back, “You do, mate, Lockhart would’ve had you take the picture with him like at Flourish and Blotts then walked you to class.” Harry groans, grumbling to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been blown away by how many of you have enjoyed my HP story, it helps me want to write more for you and greatly inspires me. So thank you, my wonderful readers. Your kudos and comments have helped me greatly. I hope all of you are safe from the craziness that is happening, but if not my thoughts (and prayers) are with you and yours.   
> Happy Tuesday,  
>  ❤ Honey_Baby_Bee  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. Mudbloods and Murmurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 7 | Mudbloods and Murmurs

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Good evening,” Lily greets joining the first-year girls, “I’m Lily. How did your first day go?” The five first-years share a startled look, glancing at the group of chuckling second years behind the redhead. “Good,” one whispers shyly. Lily smiles at her as the other second-year girls join. “What are your names and favorite class so far? We’ll,” glancing at her year mates, “go first. I’m Celeste Potter, and I like all the classes but from my first year, I loved Magical Theory and our Flying class.” Her best friend rolls her eyes, “If you need help with any subject, go to her. She’s our lovable resident bookworm. Sophie Roper, my favorite class is Transfiguration.” There’s a huff, “Pansy Parkinson, Charms,” glaring at Lily, who ignores it. “Daphne Greengrass,” the blonde witch states, smiling politely, “Charms.” The next swallows, “Tracey Davis, Potions.” Lily frowns, “Where’s Millicent?” Tracey sighs, “Went to the dorm.” There are sighs before they glance at the first years. Silence as the scared first years share a look before the one who spoke earlier, a dirty blond, sighs, “Rosaline Hansen, I’m not sure yet but I found Transfiguration interesting.”

“Harper Hunt,” begins the only raven-haired girl, “I liked Transfiguration too.” A sniff, “Ophelia Parker, Charms.” The last two share a nervous look before the blonde clears her throat, her voice timid, “Elodie Cards, Charms…” She elbows the last girl, “Aria Marks, Herbology so far.” Lily grins at them, “Well, it is nice to meet you and welcome to our house. As Soph said don’t be nervous to ask us questions, last year, we were in your place.” She gives them one last smile before leaving, only to groan, “Where are you going, princess?” Lily glares at the speaker, “Really, Calhoon?” The sixth-year Prefect grins, “Really, princess, come here,” motioning her over. Sighing Lily follows, smiling politely as she joins a third-year girl and the Prefect, “This is my cousin, Iris Selwyn. Iris, this is our princess Lily Potter.” The blonde smiles, “It’s nice to meet you, Lily. I’m sorry it’s taken me a year to introduce myself.” Lily shrugs, chuckling, “I haven’t talked to many older Slytherins either, so…” shrugging once more.

“With this sibling system,” Calhoon begins, “Iris and I are taking you under our wing so to speak. Well,” she sighs, “Prefect meeting, see you around.” Both nod in parting. “Astrid speaks highly of you,” Iris whispers, “and she doesn’t speak highly about many. I’m going to check on my brother, Ezra, he’s one of our first years.” Lily nods, shaking her head in disbelief as she joins her friends. “Been adopted?” Draco asks, chuckling. She responds with a hum, “By Calhoon and her cousin Iris Selwyn. What’s the schedule for tomorrow?” Blaise frowns, “Potions with Gryffindor, then Transfiguration, Charms, and,” he groans, “more Lockhart.” Theo glances at him in amusement, “We also end the week with two hours of Lockhart, so…” There’s a huff, “Harry said that Lockhart had them reenact a section from his book after the quiz.” Draco huffs, “So Defense becomes theater hour,” he snorts, “why was he hired?” Sophie glares at him as Lily sighs, “I’ve heard because no one else wanted the job especially after Quirrell”

“Quidditch tryouts are coming up of Thursday,” Draco states, focused on Lily, “You’re joining me right?” Lily rolls her eyes, “I’ll be there to support you, Dray, but Flint…” Draco crosses his arms, “will choose you because you are the best for the team.” Her friends nod in agreement causing the redhead to huff and roll her eyes fondly. _Honestly, I think you think too highly of him._ She stays quiet, getting one of her books Abraxas had lent her on the dark days as Blaise and Theo begin a chess game while Soph plays with Lily’s hair. Draco chuckles before beginning to write home.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

Dark blue eyes narrow at the chuckling duo before the owner spins, growling, walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Marcus Flint smirks seeing red and gold figures playing above him. It grows when the team lands, walking toward them angrily. “Flint!” Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain, exclaims, “This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!” Flint simply crosses his arms, “Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.” The Gryffindor narrows his eyes, “But I booked the field! I booked it!” A brow raises on Flint’s face, “Ah, but I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape, ‘I Professor S. Snape, permit the Slytherin team to practice today on the Quidditch pitch owing to the need to train their new beater, chaser, and seeker.” Oliver’s eyes flick over the group of Slytherins, “You have new team members?” Flint smirks, stepping aside as three shorter and young figures in green and silver robes step forward. “Lestrange, beater, Malfoy, seeker, and Miss Potter,” Flint smirks, “chaser.” The Gryffindors blink at the redhead member. “Cel?!” Harry exclaims, his eyes flicking over the second year Slytherins. Lily winces, “Hi, Harry.” Anymore is cut off by Lestrange, smirking at the broom in his hands, “And that isn’t all that is new this year.” There are a few groans in the Gryffindor ranks seeing the sleek black and silver brooms in each Slytherin’s hands, the new Nimbus 2001. “A gift from Lord Malfoy,” Flint continues, smirking at the jealousy in some of the Gryffindors’ faces.

“Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” a voice cuts in from the side, “They got in on pure talent.” Eyes narrow at the Gryffindor bookworm as a voice sneers coldly, “How dare you, you filthy little Mudblood.” That word causes an uproar among the Gryffindors, all going after the second year. “Eat slugs, Lestrange,” Ron yells, pointing his damaged wand at the Slytherin, “ _Slugulus Eructo_.” A loud bang follows, echoing around the empty pitch as a jet of green light erupts from the wrong end of Ron’s wand, hitting his stomach which sends him tumbling backward onto the grass. “Ron!” Celeste exclaims, seeing his mouth open and instead of words, slugs spew from his mouth. Many Slytherins can’t hold back their laughter as Harry and Hermione race to Ron. “Hagrid will know what to do,” Harry grumbles. Blue-green eyes narrow at the Slytherins, whispering something under her breath before turning and joining the Gryffindor trio. A smirk curls her lips as she hears renewed laughter, _serves you right._ Then she breaks into a run, wincing as Ron spits out more slugs. Harry glares at her as she runs ahead of them, knocking on Hagrid’s door. The giant of a man takes one look at Ron and lets them in. “Nothing to do but let it finish on its own,” Hagrid says to curious looks as he hands Ron a bucket, “What happened?”

“Lestrange called Hermione a—” Harry begins, nervously glancing at the girls, a furious Celeste and a quiet Hermione, “it must’ve been really bad because everyone went wild.” Ron huffs, “It was bad. He called her a Mudblood, Hagrid” Hagrid nearly growls, “He didn’t!” Hermione glances at the fuming wizards and witch, “He did. But I don’t know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course…” Ron interrupts her, “It’s about the most insulting thing he could think of. Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born—you know non-magic parents.” More slugs stop him as Celeste continues, “The older wizarding families think lowly of anyone of mixed or muggle blood. Thinking their blood is tainted, dirty,” a glance at Hermione, “mud. Lies, of course, but lies that many believe and adhere to because of hatred and prejudice of muggles. I mean, looks who’s the brightest witch of her age,” Cel continues, smiling at Hermione, “a brilliant Muggleborn witch.” Hermione blushes, “You’re up there too, Cel.” The redhead nods, “I am, but it still doesn’t work with their belief that Purebloods are better as I am a proud half-blood.”

“I don’t blame yeh fer tryin’ ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid says, after glancing at Celeste in surprise, "but maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. ‘spect Lord Malfoy would’ve come marchin’ up ter the school if yeh’d cursed his nephew. Least yer not in trouble,” There’s a knock at the door, Hagrid frowns, standing and muttering in surprise as a man cloaked in black enters. “Do you mind telling me why Lestrange is in the infirmary spewing slugs and is completely jelly, Miss Potter?” Cel looks up, blinking innocently, “Me?” Professor Snape’s eyes narrow, frightening the Gryffindors but the Slytherin is unbothered, “Do not toy with me, Miss Potter.” Her hair flickers with magic, her eyes furious, “He called Hermione a Mudblood, Professor Snape,” her eyes flick to the Gryffindor, “No one insults my best friend and gets away with it.” Snape’s eyes close, “Be that as it may, Miss Potter…” Celeste sighs, “No one knows it was me, Professor, but you. And I will not apologize to him, so,” her eyes flick to him, “am I to be punished?”

“No,” Snape growls, “I will not give Lestrange more foil to use against you. But,” his eyes flick to the Gryffindor, “next time tell me of it before dealing with it yourself.” Celeste sighs, “I will, professor.” Snape nods sharply before turning and walking toward the door, “Congratulations on making the team, Miss Potter.” A small smile touches his lips as she beams. “You made the team?” Hagrid asks, “I thought Flint was against you even trying out.” Cel blinks, glancing at the giant, “He was until Lord Malfoy showed up, offering a sizable donation of new brooms for the team. He relented then, of course, giving me the worst broom to try out on. His face when I still outplayed the others was well worth it. With Lord Malfoy there, he had to give me the position as it was rightfully mine. Lord Malfoy smirked, saying our new Nimbus 2001s would be on the way before leaving. So,” glancing at Hermione, “you were right about the bribe but the three of us still joined the team based on our talent.” Hermione winces, “I’m sorry…” She shrugs, “It’s why you shouldn’t assume things based on the color of their robes, Mia.” Harry frowns, “Why did ‘Lord’ Malfoy need to bribe Flint to let you try out.” His sister smirks, “Hurt pride. I offended him last year over his dishonest tactics and nearly killing you after your first game.” The Gryffindors blink, “You did that?” a nod and chuckle their only response.

“There you are, Mr. Potter and Weasley,” Professor McGonagall begins as they near the castle, “Your detentions, Weasley you’ll being cleaning and polishing in the Trophies room with no magic while you, Mr. Potter, have been requested to join Professor Lockhart.” Both boys groans and complaining during lunch. The girls pay them no mind, locking arms and walking together to the library to get an early start on schoolwork as they head off. When the boys haven’t returned for dinner they leave by themselves and Celeste joins her at the table of red. Trying to hide their worry as the boys still don’t show as they journey to wait in the Gryffindor common room. Eventually, Celeste says her goodbyes to Hermione and heads to her common room. On her way she freezes, hearing a cold, bone-chilling voice, “Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… Let me kill you…” she closes her eyes tightly, telling herself that it is nothing but her imagination, that the dark school corridors are playing tricks on her. It doesn’t work as she slips into the green common room, but she puts on a smile as she sees her friends awaiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't realize how short it was until posting it today... Hope ya'll are well :) ❤  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. Halloween Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italic are thoughts*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are books*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 8 | Halloween Again

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Where did September and October go?” Blaise moans dramatically earning giggles from the young first years. He smirks at them, winking as Sohpie and Lily roll their eyes. “We slept through it,” Draco answers, his nose wrinkling as he continues reading his “sibling’s” homework, “Did you have to make Erza use such flowery words, Lils?” She glowers at him, “Yes, Dray, flattery is key.” Theo chuckles, “It’s why she’s doing well in Defense, buttering up the ‘professor’.” Blaise snorts, “And is his star student. Have we learn anything besides he is a fraud yet?” Sophie glares at him, still nurturing a crush, “Was Quirrell better? All stuttery and nervous?” then winces, “Sorry, Lils.” The redhead waves it away as she stands, “I’m heading to the library, anyone joining?” Draco sighs, glancing at the dirty blond who stands, “Ezra and I will join you, I think Tony is there.” Theo winces, glancing around the green and silver common room, “He might be out with Lestrange…” Lily glances at him sadly, “We’ll look for him, Theo.” The raven-haired Slytherin nods, going back to his work. “Quirrel was the professor before Lockhart, wasn’t he?” Rosaline asks softly, “Was he better?”

“At teaching, yes,” Draco answers, “but he also had You-Know-Who sharing his body,” glancing at Lily, “not to mention he tried to kill Lily and her brother most of the year.” Rosaline gasps, looking at her mentor in horror, “That’s true? I heard rumors, but…” she shakes her head. “So you stopped him, right?” Ezra continues, “You-Know-Who…?” Lily looks at the first years, and nods, “Harry and I did, yes. We nearly died.” Draco winces, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Tomorrow’s Halloween!” Rosaline exclaims excitedly, nearly bouncing as she changes the subject. “There’s hoping it’ll be better than last year’s,” Draco mutters, earning a giggle from Lily. “Was saving me from a troll, not your highlight?” Lily asks, chuckling as he groans and the first years question him. She parts from them to hug the Gryffindor bookworm, “Where’s Harry and Ron, Mia?” Hermione chuckles, “Detention again.” Celeste shakes her head, “At least they’re still being punished. Tomorrow too right?” The Gryffindor nods as her friend sighs, “Can’t believe it’s been a year since the troll.” Brown eyes narrow at her, “Don’t.”

“What? Have they apologized yet?” Celeste retorts sharply, “Because I remember tears and not believing I’m your friend, cause quote, ‘I’m horrible.’ It’s been a year.” Hermione glares at her, “They saved our lives.” Cel rolls her eyes, “Doesn’t make up for being a bully, Mia.” A book slams shut, “After all we’ve been through, I don’t need one,” she hisses before leaving in a fury. “Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one!” Celeste calls behind her. “Gryffindors, right?” states a new voice joining the ginger. “Hey, Cedric,” Lily softens, “how was practice?” The Hufflepuff shrugs, ignoring the looks as he puts his books down, “Good, strategy is getting there. Flint still a jerk?” Lily glances at him in amusement, “I don’t think he knows to be anything but.” Cedric chuckles, “What got the lion upset?” A sigh, “Tomorrow marks a year that she became friends with Harry and Ron.” He hums, “The troll,” knowing the story, “And they haven’t apologized.” She shakes her head,

“No, they don’t talk about it. ‘It’s the past… I don’t need one… they saved our lives.’ Even after everything,” Lily answers unable to look at him, “I remember her tears, Ced, the fact that she didn’t believe that she was my best friend. Well, I’ve been the worst since for letting it go. How can they be her friends without it, without knowing how much they hurt her. Should I just let it go, Ced?” Sighing Cedric covers her hand, “No, tell them what you told me.” Hearing amusement in his voice, Lily looks up at him, “What?” He chuckles, “Are you sure you’re in the right house. That sounds more Hufflepuff than anything.” She rolls her eyes, “You’re rubbing off on me, Ced.” He laughs, “Sure, even I’m not that much of a Hufflepuff, Lils. Come on,” taking her hand, “these books are going to put you asleep.” Glaring at him as he casts a spell that puts their things away, before grabbing her hand and taking her outside.

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Why now?” Harry asks, “you didn’t…” His sister growls, “Don’t, Harry. I was hoping the two of you had enough sense to do it yourselves! Not needing to be told to be decent human beings, honestly! You need to do something for her!” Arms cross, “Why? She should be thanking us…” he swallows, as Celeste growls, “Don’t you dare, Weasley! You wouldn’t have passed without her, so you better realize how insanely lucky you are to have her forgiveness.” Then she spins on her heel, pausing, “And me but you have my brother to thank for that. Enjoy your detention,” she continues sweetly. “Ow,” Ron mutters after Harry whacks him on the back of his head, “What was that for!” Harry huffs, “Upsetting my sister. Honestly, do you like having her angry with you?” Ron winces, then frowns, “Where are you going?” watching the speckled wizard stand. “Finding a way to apologize to my sister and our friend!”

-~=~-~=~-~=~-

“Happy Halloween, Lils,” Blaise exclaims, his arm around her as they enter the Great Hall. Lily chuckles, breathing in and trying to calm her nerves. Trying to reassure herself that nothing will go wrong today. It is already better then last year spent with her crying Gryffindor best friend in the bathroom. But still, she feels uneasy, anxious. “Have you heard it again?” Draco asks softly as they move to the table of green. She shakes her head, “No.” After last year with keeping secrets from her friends, Lily made sure to tell them about the voice she heard. Especially since Harry heard something similar. With prodding, Lily tries to enjoy the feast, laughing and talking with her friends until a shiver moves down her spine. For the first time, she glances at the table of red, finding the trio easily. But there’s just one thing, one is missing. Silently Lily motions to them before getting up and moving toward the Gryffindors.

“Where’s Harry?” Celeste whispers, sitting beside joining the red table at the Halloween Feast. “Dunno,” Ron answers with a full mouth earning looks of disgust from the girls. “Detention?” Cel asks, glancing at Hermione, “Lockhart’s missing too.” Hermione glances up at the high table, “Should we look for him?” A sigh, “Probably,” then the girls drag Ron away. “What?” The bookworms glare at him, “Your best friend is missing as your stuffing your face.” Cel freezes, hearing the cold murderous voice, “… rip… tear… kill…” Her heart pounds, “We need to find Harry now…” Hermione glances at her worriedly, “What’s wrong?” No answer as Cel races up the stairs, needing to find her brother before something… _Before something goes wrong._ “Harry!” Hermione exclaims as they nearly collide with the raven-haired Gryffindor around a corridor. Cel hugs him tightly, “Where have you…” the voice cuts her off, “…so hungry… for so long…” she shudders.

“Do you hear it?” Harry whispers, his eyes running along the wall. Ron and Hermione share a look as Cel nods unable to answer as the voice continues, “… kill… time to kill…” Harry grabs her hand before she can protest following the voice as it moves. The others scrambling to follow his hurried pace. “Harry!” he hushes her, “I think it’s going to kill…” Hermione looks at Ron, “What is? Harry?!” Cel gasps. “…I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!” The twins share a look, both horrified before Harry breaks into a run taking Cel with him. It takes them to the second floor as they slide to a halt on wet stones. “It’s gone,” Cel whispers, relieved and terrified, “Where did it go?”

“What?!” Ron states, “Where did what go?” Harry spins, “The voice… didn’t you hear it?” Ron shakes his head, “I didn’t hear anything, Hermione?” The bookworm gasps, her eyes on the wall behind the Potters.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

“Is that blood?” Celeste whispers, staring at the word written in crimson. “What’s underneath it…?” Hermione adds, pointing at a black thing hanging from a torch bracket. Harry glances at them before moving closer, wincing, “It’s Mrs. Norris. She’s…” Cel pulls him back, “We need to tell…” Footsteps freeze them, and Lily closes her eyes, “Oh, Merlin.” Soon they are joined by the entire school, each student freezing as they spot the writing on the wall. “Enemies of the Heir, beware!” a voice sneers, Lestrange, “You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I choose to ignore Headless Nick's deathday party so I went with the detention route like the movie. Also, I know its a bit odd for Celeste/Lily to be upset about last year but I think she let it slip trying to balance everything and stop Harry from putting his nose where it doesn't belong. As it's been silent so far, no mysteries, then with Halloween coming up so does the memories, and knowing how wrong it is. This time she won't just let it go. I also wanted to add a now fourth-year Cedric and him calling her a Hufflepuff just fit.  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes, Grammarly is my only editor. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
